PROMISED LAND
by Tavata
Summary: Hace años el mundo perdió a Optimus Prime... ahora cuando Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt han aparecido bajo el mando de Megatron... es necesario detenerles antes de que los decepticons desaten un infierno en la Tierra...
1. Chapter 1

Always on my mind

Ultra Magnus suspiro, ¿a esto habían llegado los humanos?

A su alrededor todo era algarabía, los humanos rendían una vez más, un año más tributo a quien había partido como solo ellos podían hacerlo, convirtiendo lo que para él era un ciclo de guardar en lo que para ellos era una fiesta.

A su lado Prowl observaba todo con la misma cara.

Los niños humanos tenían muñequitos de peluche de quien se había sacrificado por defender los valores más preciados de la misma humanidad y de todos los seres sensibles…

¿Qué crees que pensaría de ver como han utilizado su imagen?- le preguntó al táctico.

Vamos chicos- dijo Jazz tan animado como siempre- solo son humanos, es su naturaleza; malo que lo hubieran olvidado ¿no creen?

Ni el táctico ni el nuevo líder de los autobots contestaron, la respuesta no la conocían o no querían compartirla.

……………………………….

Un año terrestre más, una celebración más ¿tanto había cambiado el mundo?

Los autobots se retiraron de nuevo al Arca, iban en camino a su base después de escuchar uno más de esos discursos vacíos de los líderes humanos, Ultra Magnus iba sumido en sus pensamientos…

De pronto la explosión se dejo sentir en la autopista.

Al momento los autobots se transformaron.

Seekers- informó Ironhide abriendo fuego.

¡Que bueno que nos informas, Hide!- dijo irónicamente Jazz mientras lo imitaba abriendo fuego contra los seekers.

………………………………..

La risa de Megatron se dejo escuchar.

¡Decepticons ataquen!- ordeno mientras sus hombres se lanzaban en desbandada contra los autobots.

Ultra Magnus se defendía lo mejor que podía, aunque para ser sinceros, esos enfrentamientos habían perdido el poder y el ataque que tenían en los tiempos de Optimus Prime… Megatron lo sabía, por un período demasiado largo de tiempo se había conservado tranquilo junto con sus hombres, tanto que los autobots pensaron habían abandonado el planeta; pero, tal vez una o dos veces de forma esporádica se lanzaban con ataques que destruían ciertas instalaciones militares.

Ahora aunque el conflicto era más bien simple había algo interesante… Megatron no estaba atacando.

Omnipotente líder- se burló Starscream- ¡que diablos esperan para atacar!

Cállate bufón, esto solo es una distracción- dijo Megatron- Dark Hole- gruño el lord Decepticon.

Starscream sintió el empujón en una de sus alas.

¡Cuidado idiota!- gruño.

Era un decepticon un poco más bajo que Megatron, Starscream sintió que veía a uno de esos vaqueros que los humanos representaban en sus estúpidas s películas western.

Lo que ordenes Megatron- dijo el recién llegado.

Tenía un acento marcado, Starscream volvió a sentir que se las veía con uno de esos vaqueros.

Encárgate de Ultra Magnus, dale un buen susto- ordeno Megatron- bah- se quejo- ni siquiera ofrece el reto que era enfrentarse con Prime.

¡Como digas, Megatron!- dijo el otro saltando a la batalla.

………………………………………..

Prowl se defendía como podía ayudándose con Jazz a proteger a Ultra Magnus, no tenían idea de que planeaban esos decepticons, no tenían nada que les interesara; al menos que…

El sonido de dos cargas llamo la atención de todos los que participaban en esa batalla.

Ahí estaba una vez más el decepticon que parecía un vaquero terrestre.

Al más puro estilo western Ultra Magnus estaba de pie y su oponente del otro lado, frente a él; como en los duelos del salvaje viejo oeste.

Vamos- dijo con ese timbre- desenfunda.

¿Desenfunda?, ¿Qué estaba pensando ese decepticon?

Apunto don dos pistolas colt modelo 1911

Ultra Magnus apunto con su arma, la verdad es que las del decepticon no se veían tan imponentes como las del nuevo líder autobot.

Dos cargas nuevamente, Ultra Magnus no podía creerlo había sido desarmado por esas dos pistolas.

El decepticon se sonreía.

Esto es un duelo a muerte- dijo con ese tono norteño- ahora adiós comisario.

…………………………

Prowl y los demás no podían creerlo de una nueva carga de ambas pistolas Ultra Magnus fue derribado, y no solo eso, el compartimiento de la matriz se había abierto lanzando la preciosa gema por los aires.

Los decepticons tenían las intenciones de atraparla cuando cayera, el táctico sabía que no podía permitirlo, y haciendo uso de uno de esos agiles movimientos que le habían dado el puesto de segundo del antiguo Prime logró atrapar la matriz antes de que sufriera daño.

Vete, vete- le gritó Jazz- llévatela, yo te cubro.

Al momento el datsun se transformo mientras Ratchet ayudaba a Ultra Magnus.

……………………………………….

Prowl quemaba llanta, se sentía mal abandonando a sus amigos pero no podía dejar que esos dementes tuvieran la matriz, y vaya que estaba impresionado con la puntería y el poder de las pistolas de ese nuevo decepticon.

Dark Hole- dijo Megatron por el canal de comunicación- encárgate de la matriz.

Así se hará, vamos por el comisario- dijo a las pistolas.

Estas se transformaron en dos femmebots de tamaño pequeño.

Vamos hermanas Colt, vamos por el comisario- dijo Dark Hole.

Las hermanas dieron un grito de júbilo como el de los vaqueros.

…………………………….

Prowl se había alejado de la batalla lo más rápido que podía cuando ¡se le ponchó una llanta!

No es que hubiera sufrido la descompostura por una piedra o algo en el piso, sino que Dark Hole había utilizado a una de las hermanas Colt para dar en el blanco.

Lo tenemos señoritas, lo tenemos- dijo el decepticon.

Prowl se transformó sujetando con fuerza la pierna.

Esto es un asalto comisario,-dijo ese decepticon apuntando con ambas pistolas- entrega el dinero y te dejaremos ir.

Prowl apunto con su arma, no daría la matriz a un sucio decepticon.

Mala opción comisario- dijo el decepticon disparando.

Vaya que esas pistolas eran peligrosas, el disparo fue tan certero y doloroso que Prowl solo pudo contemplar con ópticos incrédulos como la matriz una vez más salía volando.

Intento atraparla al igual que ambas hermanas Colt que se habían transformado; pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito, la matriz cayo limpiamente a la parte baja de la autopista donde se encontraban, donde el flujo de automóviles humanos era demasiado abundante.

…………………………………..

NOOOOOOOOO- gritó Prowl, se sentía frustrado de haber fallado.

Megatron- informo Dark Hole con ese acento- perdimos el botín.

Pues encuéntralo idiota- gruño Megatron- si se ha destruido tráeme los fragmentos sino, destrúyela y tráeme los fragmentos.

El canal se cerró de golpe.

Adiós comisario- dijo el otro ladeando la cabeza mientras él y las hermanas Colt saltaban a la autopista.

……………………..

Prowl no podía creerlo, ese demente salto transformándose mientras caía en una camioneta Ford Lobo-Harley Davidson de color negro impecablemente cromada.

Los conductores de la autopista tuvieron que esquivar como pudieron semejante monstruo de camioneta cuando estuvo a punto de caerles encima…

Las hermanas colt se habían transformado a su vez en las pistolas siendo guardadas en la cabina de la camioneta.

Prowl solo pudo golpear con frustración el suelo arenoso mientras pedía refuerzos, tenían que encontrar la matriz de liderazgo autobot antes de que ese vaquero demente lo hiciera…

Continuara….

…………………………………….

Ok, una vez más yo robando su tiempo con estas líneas aparte… Primero tenemos un nuevo decepticon, chip, no han leído mal es un nuevo decepticon y necesito que hagan memoria de todas esas películas western para saber como es en personalidad y apariencia tanto Dark Hole –agujero negro- como las hermanas Colt van a jugar un papel importante en esta historia.

Segundo, en esta historia tenemos que el mundo ha perdido a Optimus Prime, ah si, me han descubierto y es secuela de Enemigo Público, ya sabrán lo que eso significa…

Tercero, todos los títulos serán canciones de Elvis Presley y tendrán cierta relación, además que las canciones del rey del rock jugaran un papel primordial en esta historia.

Cuarto, no, no voy a matar a nadie en esta historia…

Y finalmente quinto y porque mi conciencia no me deja en paz… alguien va a regresara…

Tavata


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreak hotel

Es mi culpa- dijo Prowl cuando Ratchet estaba revisando su pierna.

Deja de culparte- dijo Jazz- al menos pusimos a Hound a seguirle el rastro, si encuentra algo nos avisara.

En todo caso- dijo UltraMagnus sintiéndose tan culpable como Prowl- la culpa también es mía; yo tenía que proteger la matriz y la perdí como un idiota.

Todos dejen de estarse quejando- gruñó Ironhide- ahora lo importante es encontrarla, no estar buscando culpables.

……………………………….

La camioneta Lobo avanzaba golpeando a los demás vehículos.

Dark- dijo una de las hermanas Colt- tenemos compañía.

Dark- dijo la otra- firma autobot identificada, designación Hound.

Nos esta siguiendo, ese cuatrero nos esta siguiendo- contesto la camioneta- vamos a darle un sustito a ese gambusino

No, tengo una idea mejor- dijo la primera hermana Colt- dejemos que busque por nosotros la matriz.

Gran idea hermana- dijo la otra- vamos a dejar que se adelante.

Esas son mis muchachitas- se rio Dark Hole- vamos a darle un cerrón.

La camioneta dio un peligroso giro de ciento ochenta grados lo que provoco que la pick up que iba detrás de ellos chocara contra la barra de contención.

Entre tanta algarabía Hound paso de largo.

Ahora, dejemos que el gambusino se adelante un poco- dijo Dark Hole avanzando por un carrir central.

………………………………..

Restaurante L´arc de triomphe.

Uno de los restaurantes más caros que puede existir, en la mesa que da a la ventana como siempre desde hace casi seis años, la misma pareja se sienta a la misma hora todos los viernes.

Ella estaba a punto de tomar de su copa cuando el mesero se acerco

Excuse moi, madame- dijo el mesero- pero el caballero de la mesa- señalo hacia el otro extremo- ha mandado una botella para ustedes.

Ella vio a su compañero, hablaron en otro idioma y dijo al mesero.

Informe al caballero- dijo ella- que Haru kun y yo esperamos a que el chico venga a saludarnos como debe y que se deje de cuentos de película chafa.

Carrigan se rió cuando vio la cara de Regan, no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo…

……………………………………..

El rey del rock cantaba una de sus mejores canciones en la radio que tenía junto a él mientras trabajaba tratando de arreglar el motor de un camión escolar.

Oye Elvis- dijo el viejo James- cuando termines ¿puedes darle una lavada a es furgoneta?

Como digas- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y cara manchada de aceite- solo termino con esta belleza.

Solo es un viejo carcachón- dijo el anciano.

Ningún auto, camión o camioneta es un carcachón- dijo el chico fingiendo molestia- además me encantan los vehículos, si tienen dos o cuatro llantas, me llevare bien con ellos.

Como digas chico, como digas; pero lava la furgoneta- dijo su jefe camino a su oficina

Hay gente que no sabe ver la belleza que le rodea- dijo el chico subiéndole al radio mientras volvía a zambullirse en el cofre del camión escolar.

…………………………………..

Ahora ¿a que debemos el gusto de tu presencia?- preguntó Regan tan directa como siempre.

Ah pues solo quería saludar a los amigos- mintió Carrigan.

¿Qué no te enseñe a mentir como se debe?- preguntó Regan levantando la ceja- la verdad…

Creo que alguien esta planeando algo feo- dijo Carrigan mientras la mirada de Matsumoto lo intimidaba un poco- creo que tiene que ver con…-dudo un poco- con los transformers…

Matsumoto y Regan se pusieron muy serios.

Es mejor hablar en casa, ya que eres amigo de mi Rery chan- ven con nosotros, hablaremos esto en privado.

¿Rery chan?- preguntó Carrigan con la misma cara de incredulidad que ponía en otros tiempos.

Ni te atrevas a burlarte- dijo Regan con una sonrisa como la de una zorra retando a la jauría de sabuesos- además Haru kun podría llamar a sus yakuzas si me molestas.

Ah olvidaba el factor Yakuza- dijo Carrigan dejando las cosas por la paz.

…………………………….

Termino de limpiar el motor.

El rey del rock and roll continuaba con el corazón de los hoteles rotos mientras él empezaba a limpiar la furgoneta.

Se escuchó como se estacionó un camión pesado.

Chico, Elvis- dijo el viejo James- necesito que me ayudes.

Elvis se asomó.

Realmente nadie sabía cual era su nombre, como muchos otros solamente había llegado a ese lugar y el viejo James le dio ese nombre porque le gustaban las canciones del rey tanto como a los otros trabajadores que tenía –en su mayoría todos pasaban de cincuenta años, los que habían visto al rey en persona- además nadie pregunto de donde era, sus padres o cualquier otra razón, no era importante, era un buen chico y eso era lo único que necesitaban saber.

¿Qué necesitas viejo James?- preguntó él limpiándose las manos.

…………………………

Wow que camión- dijo Elvis- ¿transporte de carga? Esto es más que una máquina.

Habla como si hubiera visto a una chica- dijo el dueño del camión- sí es un buen compañero de camino pero pasando el entronque de la autopista comenzó a funcionar mal, como si tuviera algo en el motor, ya revise y nada. Chico si lo arreglas puedes pedir lo que quieras

¿Puedo pedir el camión?- dijo el chico abriendo el cofre.

Todos se rieron.

¿Para que quería alguien como tú un camión como este?- dijo el dueño.

Para visitar Graceland- dijo el muchacho sacando una llave de tuercas de su cinturón de herramientas.

Ya veremos, ya veremos- dijo el dueño mientras él y el viejo James iban a su oficina para ver lo del costo.

………………………….

Hound se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban utilizando al primer kilometro y más cuando vio que la camioneta negra lo estaba siguiendo ahora a él.

Se estaciono en un descanso.

Nos descubrió- dijo una de las hermanas Colt.

Creo que no es tan tonto- dijo la otra.

En ese caso vamos a saludar al forastero- dijo Dark Hole transformándose sin importarle casi llevarse consigo a una minivan.

¿Dónde esta la matriz?- dijo Hound apuntando con su arma.

Forastero, los dos no cabemos en este pueblo- dijo el decepticon mientras las hermanas se transformaban en pistolas- así que mejor coopera, porque sino los buitres tendrán tu chispa.

Esta loco- pensó Hound.

……………………….

Residencia Matsumoto.

¡Eres terriblemente rica!- dijo Carrigan sin poder cerrar la boca.

Adelante- dijo Regan mientras una empleada se llevaba su abrigo- Ah, Akane ¿esta mi bebe dormida?

Ella asintió e informó que estaba viendo la tele.

Dile que ya llegamos- dijo Regan.

Así que ¿Cuál es la emergencia ahora?- preguntó Matsumoto invitándole un trago a Carrigan.

Ah sí, -dijo él aceptando la copa- robaron una serie de cosillas químicas, creo que quieren hacer SALINA; creo que fueron los decepticons, y necesito que alguien con colmillo de Fox, ups, perdón, quería ver si Regan quería ayudarme.

Carrigan, ya estoy retirada del negocio- dijo Regan sin saber que decir- digo, ahora tengo de quien preocuparme…

¡Mami!- gritó una vocecita infantil de unos cinco años.

Carrigan la vio y casi escupe lo que se estaba tomando, una pequeña de cabello rojo encendido como Regan pero con los rasgos asiáticos de Matsumoto, esos dos no habían perdido tiempo en nada…

Aky chan- dijo Regan abrazando a su niña y besando su frente- ¿estabas dormida?

No, estaba viendo la tele, ¡Transformers!- dijo la niña enseñando un muñequito de peluche.

Carrigan no podía creerlo, los padres tanto que los odiaban y la niña, la niña tenía un peluche de Optimus Prime.

Vamos florecita de loto- dijo Matsumoto tomando a la niña- vamos a ver a tus monitos, ustedes platiquen…

………………………….

Entonces…- dijo Carrigan cuando Matsumoto y su hija se fueron.

Carrigan, yo…. Dame tiempo…- dijo Regan sirviéndose un trago a su vez- solo tres minutos y como que me llamo Regan Fox que te tendré una respuesta.

Carrigan se sonrió, ya la tenía ganada, una nota es una nota, y un reportero siempre será un reportero…

………………………….

Vamos forastero, desenfunda- dijo Dark Hole.

Firma autobot identificada- informo una de las hermanas Colt.

Firma autobot avanzando hacia el extremo norte- dijo la otra.

FIRMA AUTOBOT MAXIMA-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión gambusino- dijo Dark Hole saltando al otro carril… habían encontrado la firma de la matriz.

………………………..

Ultra Magnus- informó Hound por un canal de comunicación- estoy persiguiendo a la caravana, quiero decir a ese loco que se siente Clint Estwood, creo que encontraron la matriz, solicito refuerzos…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Devil in Disguise

Sí, definitivamente el motor de ese camión tenía algo; era un gran tráiler. Elvis bajo de un salto para contemplarlo mejor, azul y rojo, el típico estilo americano.

Ah como le gustaban los camiones pesados, no tenía nada contra los deportivos y los compactos pero era mucho mejor contemplar y tener una camioneta o un camión pesado.

Se volvió a zambullir en el cofre del camión, no, por esa parte no había nada, tal vez por debajo, el chofer dijo que había comenzado a fallar después del entronque de la autopista…

………………………………..

La nena estaba dormida, había tirado su muñequito de peluche, Regan se agacho a recogerlo, irónico, un Optimus Prime de peluche, ¿Qué pensaría el autobot de verse como una simple marca? Como un juguete.

Su nena murmuro algo entre sueños.

Regan se acerco a su cama, Matsumoto la había consentido desde que se entero que tendría un nuevo hijo, toda la habitación estaba llena de juguetes, tanto ponies de colores pastel, como figuras transformers ¿acaso nunca la dejarían en paz esos mechas?

Te quiero mucho- le dijo Regan acariciando su frente- te quiero mucho Aky- la beso.

No te despidas- dijo Haru desde la puerta- no vas a la guerra, solo vas a demostrar que aun tienes el toque.

Regan se sonrió.

La última vez casi no salgo de esa, esta vez será diferente, lo prometo- dijo la reportera- como que me llamo Regan Fox que regresare con bien.

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el empresario japonés- además alguien tiene que desenredar este asunto, te estaremos esperando Rery chan…

………………………………….

Prowl no dejaría que ese demente volviera a escapar, tomó un atajo que los demás no vieron siguiendo a Ultra Magnus, esta vez ese vaquero iba a conocer al táctico, esta vez no iba a fallar.

Como siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿cierto?- preguntó Jazz por un canal de comunicación.

No sabía que me estabas siguiendo- dijo Prowl sin detenerse.

Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- dijo el porche- claro que te sigo, además, sé que tú le darás alcance antes que todos los demás…

……………………………………….

Dark Hole reportándose Megatron- informó Soundwave.

Informe Dark Hole- dijo el líder decepticon.

Señor, encontraremos el botín en menos de un ciclo terrestre, movilizándose sobre el camino de las caravanas- dijo el decepticon.

Es un idiota ¿Por qué habla así?- dijo Starscream sin poder evitar mostrar su desagrado por ese decepticon.

Silencio bufón- gruño Megatron- Dark Hole, entrega la matriz como te lo ordene y no falles…

Así se hará Megatron, así se hará- dijo el vaquero terminando con un gritito como los que dan en las películas western.

Idiota- dijo Starscream.

Silencio bufón, que estoy a muy poco de tener a la matriz entre mis manos- dijo Megatron terminando con una carcajada.

……………………………………

Pues creo que el problema esta aquí abajo- dijo Elvis- vaya que tienes algo atorado.

El chico tenía una barra para hacer palanca, fuera lo que fuera que tenía atrapado el tráiler si que era muy duro, de pronto logró votarlo, era algo metálico completamente lleno de grasa, Elvis lo limpió un poco fuera lo que fuera brillaba después de que la grasa se le quito un poco en el centro.

No tuvo tiempo más que dejarlo sobre su chamarra para que no se fuera a perder, después continuo trabajando con el motor, tal vez si tenía algo malo.

…………………………………….

Sabía que regresarías a las andadas- dijo Carrigan.

Me alegra saber que cambiaste ese viejo lupo- dijo Regan una vez más con su celular.

Ah mi bebé, como lo extraño; pero, ahora con esta belleza de hummer no puedo quejarme- dijo el editor en jefe- jejeje, y tú ¿nuevo celular?

Sí, un regalito de la gente de nokia- dijo Regan- bien, ahora vamos a ver a Cherry, si alguien sabe que se mueve en el bajo mundo tenemos que correr con Cherry.

Genial, por fin conoceré a Cherry- dijo Carrigan.

…………………………………….

Dark Hole, firma identificada- dijo una de las hermanas Colt

Firma máxima autobot identificada- dijo la otra hermana Colt.

Excelente, ya tenemos el rancho asegurado- dijo Dark Hole.

Eh vaquero- dijo la primera hermana Colt- la firma sea detenido.

Firma estática, localización confirmada, alcance en menos de treinta clics- dijo la otra hermana Colt.

Muchachitas, el botín es nuestro- dijo el vaquero aumentando la marcha.

……………………………………….

Creo que me voy a dormir, viejo James- dijo Elvis

Ah claro chico, lo mereces, mañana se va el camión, je, pero al menos fueron amables en darte una buena recompensa, no crees- dijo el anciano- bueno, descansa, mañana te encargas del tractor.

Elvis subió a su habitación, solamente una cama con una mesa y la vieja radio, donde una vez más el rey del rock cantaba una de sus canciones más emblemáticas.

Se asomo por la ventana, daba justamente al cobertizo donde estaba el tráiler, era impresionante, era enorme… el chico se quedo contemplándolo hasta que se quedo dormido…

…………………………………

Prowl y Jazz divisaron a la camioneta.

¿Estás listo?- preguntó Jazz.

El táctico no contestó, simplemente se transformó en pleno movimiento mientras de un salto caía limpiamente frente al decepticon.

Este freno estrepitosamente.

Eso es un sí- dijo Jazz.

……………………………………

¿No crees que ya es noche para venir a tocar?- preguntó Carrigan cuando llegaron a una casa muy amplia en una buena zona de los suburbios.

Na, conociendo a Cherry me esta esperando- dijo Regan bajando de la hummer

…………………………………….

Por voluntad de Primus, por acción de Vector Sigma, por designio de la matriz…

…………………………………..

El cobertizo se ilumino en plena media noche, nadie que lo viera, nadie que pudiera ver el espectáculo que ofrecía.

Un nuevo anfitrión, una vieja chispa, el momento de regresar, el momento de que aquel que disfrutaba del descanso se levante una vez más, por los principios que defendió en vida, por la esperanza que espera un portavoz, por todos los que han alzado su voz en una plegaria a aquel que puede socorrerlos…

………………………………………

No tengo tiempo para ustedes forasteros- dijo Dark Hole- hermanas Colt

Ambas femmebot se transformaron en las pistolas.

Desenfunden vaqueros, este será un duelo a muerte- dijo Dark Hole.

Vamos a terminar con Clint Eastwood- dijo Jazz- ya me estoy cansando de su actitud…

Pagaras decepticon- dijo Prowl.

Que empiece el duelo- dijo Dark Hole abriendo fuego…

………………………………………….

Elvis se levanto estirándose, la luz lo había despertado ¿ya era hora de levantarse? No, aun era muy temprano, aun no cantaba el gallo. No podía creerlo que veían sus ojos, la luz venía del cobertizo ¿Qué podía ser tan brillante como para iluminar de esa forma la noche?

Se puso los tennis y bajo para ver de que se trataba, tal vez alguien quería robar su chamarra ¡la cosa metálica seguía ahí!

……………………………………………

Cuando entró no podía creerlo, primero el brillo lo deslumbro un poco tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, después lo vio, era enorme, estaba tomando forma, era… era… no sabía con que palabras describirlo.

Los colores del tráiler seguían siendo los mismos pero algo en él había cambiado. Ahora unas flamas adornaban el frente, el chico no podía creerlo veía todo con los ojos tan abiertos que creía continuaba durmiendo, las piezas del vehículo se reacomodaban para dar paso a una figura alta, imponente, los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo, y finalmente la cabeza.

Lo que más llamo su atención fue el rostro de ese tráiler, la careta, los ojos azules, y esa mirada… el chico nunca había visto antes una mirada como esa…

Continuara…

……………………………………..

Sólo puedo decir una cosa, mi amo y señor ha regresado  je, no soy tan maldita –al menos con él- como para no tenerlo cerca…


	4. Chapter 4

A little less conversation

Las cargas de Dark Hole se dejaron escuchar, de haberse tratado de cualquier otro oponente seguro que el decepticon hubiera ganado fácilmente esa partida. Pero tratándose de Jazz y Prowl no era el caso.

De un salto esquivaron los disparos.

No son cuatreros comunes- dijo una de las hermanas Colt.

Ya lo sé chica, ya lo sé- dijo Dark Hole- solo quería saber si sí podía tener un duelo a muerte con ellos.

¿Qué dices de callarlo de una vez?- dijo Jazz con una sonrisita traviesa.

Prowl sólo disparo mientras ganaba terreno para acercarse a Dark Hole.

Chicas quiere problemas- dijo Dark Hole- si eso quiere lo tendrá.

Prowl tuvo que agacharse ya que otra carga estuvo a punto de darle en una de esas alas puertas.

Dark, firma autobot máxima continua estática- dijo una de sus pistolas.

Estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo la otra- Megatron se molestara

Él ni siquiera sabe donde se encuentra la firma, deja de juguemos más con el sherif- dijo el decepticon apuntando de nuevo con la pistola.

De un disparo Prowl logró quitarle la pistola a Dark Hole, al momento la hermana Colt cayó al suelo transformada en femmebot, la chica estaba sobándose ya que cayó de sentón justo en el momento en que Jazz la esposaba.

No te muevas, encanto- dijo el porche.

Vaya sheriff- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Dark Hole no detuvo su ataque contra Prowl pese a haber perdido una de sus pistolas.

Vamos a demostrarle la fuerza de los decepticons,- dijo el vaquero- por tu hermana y por nosotros.

Hagámoslo- dijo la otra pistola.

Dark Hole disparo, dando justo en un hombro del policía; Prowl no se detuvo pese al leve dolor. De pronto sin que el decepticon supiera como Prowl ya lo había derribado haciendo que este soltara su pistola.

La otra hermana Colt también cayó de sentón muy cerca de su otra hermana, una vez más Jazz la esposo.

Hermana, creo que nos derrotaron estos forasteros- dijo la última en ser atrapada.

Sólo es el primer encuentro- dijo la primera sonriendo a la manera decepticon a la otra femmebot.

Escucha vaquero y escucha bien- dijo Prowl apuntando a la cabeza del decepticon- ¿dónde tienes la matriz?

La estoy buscando- dijo Dark Hole

¡No mientas!, ¿dónde la tienes?- volvió a preguntar Prowl mientras la carga en su pistola estaba lista para disparar.

Has lo que quieras, pero…-Dark Hole se sonrió de la misma manera que las hermanas Colt- yo no tengo tiempo que perder con usted sheriff…¡Hermanas Colt!

Jazz y Prowl tenían listas sus armas para cualquier truco.

Lo que siguió fue tan sorpresivo que los dos autobots tuvieron que admitir después que fueron tomados por sorpresa…

Dark Hole logró darse una voltereta para caer de pie evitando que la pistola de Prowl fuera a volarle la cabeza, la primera hermana Colt rompió las esposas como si fueran de lazo y se transformó en pistola haciendo blanco en las amarras de su hermana, la siguiente hermana una vez libre tomó a su hermana transformada mientras apuntaba a ambos autobots, Dark Hole no perdió tiempo y transformándose en la imponente camioneta paso a toda velocidad junto a las hermanas mientras la que tenía la pistola en la mano lanzaba a su hermana al interior de Dark Hole para acto seguido ella también transformarse y entrar limpiamente por la ventanilla.

Jazz y Prowl no dejaron de disparar pasados los primeros segundos de confusión pero los decepticons ya habían huido.

Corre Jazz, no podemos dejar que se escapen de nuevo- dijo Prowl al momento tranformandose.

Sí, sería vergonzoso que se enteraran que los dos autobots más capaces perdieron por segunda vez a Clint Eastwood y las hermanitas country- dijo Jazz siguiendo a su amigo.

…………………………………..

¿Alguna esta lastimada?- pregunto Dark Hole.

Sin lesiones- dijeron a coro las hermanas.

Firma autobot máxima estática- dijo la primera

Ya tenían sobre ellos una noche cerrada.

Firma autobot máxima, alcance inminente- dijo la segunda.

Señoritas, el rancho es nuestro- dijo el decepticon aumentando la velocidad.

………………………………………

Elvis no podía creer que frente a él hubiera uno de esos transformers de la televisión; en el pueblo generalmente no pasaba nada, pero cuando en ocasiones los camioneros que llegaban contaban de los transformers tanto los buenos como los malos ¿Quién sería éste?

El tráiler estaba de pie frente a él, tan imponente y majestuoso y a la vez tan tranquilo que no parecía fuera a hacerle daño.

Sus ópticos azules miraban todo tratando de ubicar en que lugar se encontraba. Miro sus manos, moviendo ligeramente sus dedos, después puso su mano a la altura de su rostro, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

De pronto reparo en el humano que había a sus pies, y se agacho. El chico al principio volvió a sentir miedo de que fuera a aplastarlo, pero cuando el robot lo invitó a subir a su mano, sin saber porque no pudo rechazar el estar sentado en su palma.

El tráiler estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el sonido de unos neumáticos derrapando indicó que no estaban solos.

Dark Hole había llegado…

……………………………………..

Vamos Carrigan, te dije que Cherry nos esta esperando- dijo Regan que ya esperaba en la entrada.

Es que quiero causar una buena impresión- dijo Carrigan quitándose el polvo imaginario.

Regan estaba a punto de protestar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hindú con turbante.

Ahh, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo de pronto Carrigan- Cherry es un placer, aunque debo admitir que el nombre desconcierta; no me diga ¿es agente de la India?, ¿espía?

Regan tenía una cara de vergüenza que no podía ocultar.

Los están esperando- dijo el hindú.

Gracias- dijo Regan entrando llevando a rastras a Carrigan.

¿No es Cherry?- dijo el editor antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

……………………………………..

No zopenco- dijo Regan- él es el señor Késavá; y es alguien muy respetable así que compórtate…

Pero, pero- decía Carrigan mientras Regan lo seguía arrastrando.

De pronto el señor Késavá abrió una puerta, la biblioteca pensó Carrigan ya que estaba tapizada de libros como él nunca había visto.

Ah, por fin llegaron- dijo una voz desde la pila de libros que ocultaba un escritorio- ¿tu nena recibió su transformer?

Carrigan no podía creerlo.

De entre la pila de libros, salió una silla de ruedas, en ella estaba sentada una señorita que no llegaría a los veinticinco. Era demasiado delgadita y parecía enferma.

Sí gracias Cherry – dijo Regan- la hija del sahib ha sido muy amable.

Cherry se rio como una niña pequeña.

Sólo tú llamas a papá sahib, je, nadie lo hace desde que ya no vivimos en la India- dijo la chica.

Carrigan Se dio cuenta de que Cherry estaba vestida a la usanza hindú al igual que el señor Késavá, y ella tenía el punto rojo en la frente mientras que el cabello negro estaba sujeto en un moño hindú.

Adelante por favor- invitó Cherry mientras acercaba su silla de ruedas- ¿té?

¿Qué sabes de SALINA?- preguntó Regan directa como siempre.

Ah, sí, ya tengo tu información- dijo Cherry regresando al escritorio.

Carrigan se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía en ese lugar una computadora portátil y una de escritorio.

Tenías razón Regan, algo está pasando, los contrabandistas están preocupados, simplemente hace una semana en el puerto dos mechas pequeños y un gato mecánico robaron tres contenedores de compuesto S-DW ¿sabes que significa?

Que piensan desarrollar más SALINA- dijo Regan con mirada sombría- ¿dónde piensan soltarlo?

Eso te toca investigarlo a ti- dijo Cherry con una sonrisa- yo solo soy el contacto, jijiji, ¡yo no puedo salir a jugar! Yo apuesto por el complexo militar cuarenta y ocho- dijo Cherry- ahí es donde empezó todo…

Ahí es donde tenían a Optimus Prime- dijo Regan- ¿nunca me voy a deshacer de esos mechas, cierto?

Creo que no, Regan- dijo Cherry- además de que yo no quiero que te deshagas de ellos, les debo mucho…

Vamos Carrigan- dijo Regan.

………………………………………….

Dark Hole se transformó.

Elvis no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, ese mecha era completamente diferente al que lo tenía en su mano, y a la vez aunque menos imponente no desmerecía.

Dark Hole, firma autobot importante, pero no máxima- dijo una de sus pistolas.

Firma máxima a las nueve horas terrestres- dijo la otra hermana.

Al momento Dark Hole se agachó para tomar la chamarra del humano, en el interior de esta algo brillaba.

El rancho es nuestro- dijo el decepticon.

El tráiler pareció reaccionar poniéndose en guardia, bajo al humano para que no sufriera ningún daño listo para detener al decepticon.

En otra ocasión forastero- dijo Dark Hole cuando el tráiler lo envistió.

El golpe fue sorpresivo, Dark Hole no lo esperaba.

Ahora el vaquero se enfrentaría al que no por nada fue conocido en otros tiempos como el guardián de la matriz…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hound dog

Dark Hole encendió los ópticos sorprendido, este nuevo tranformer era muy diferente a los otros con los que se había topado.

Después del embiste se puso en guardia. Ese gambusino sabría que había cometido un error.

Las hermanas Colt también miraban sorprendidas como un mecha tan grande se había movido a una velocidad sorprendente, muy pocos eran los que podían sorprender de esa manera a este vaquero.

Esto será un duelo a muerte- dijo el vaquero emocionado.

Las hermanas Colt se transformaron en ambas pistolas, el decepticon esperaba que el forastero sacara al igual que él su arma, y en lugar de eso ¡el mecha había cambiado su mano a lo que parecía una espada!

Eso fue original,- dijo Dark Hole- aunque me hubiera sorprendido más si fuera un hacha, ahora defiéndete sheriff.

…………………………………

Así que ahora tenemos un problema con SALINA- dijo Carrigan en la hummer- y los decepticons están de por medio.

Regan veía distraídamente por la ventanilla.

No has entendido la situación chico- dijo la reportera- si esos mechas están desarrollando salina por su cuenta piensan utilizarla contra todos de una sola intención… y si los autobots no tienen un líder como lo fue Optimus Prime no tendremos quien nos ayude, ni siquiera la armada estadounidense o la rusa podrían contra SALINA, ya viste antes los videos, sabes lo que provoca… no quiero pensar en que daño puede causar si se suelta un ataque a gran escala…

Carrigan comprendió el peligro en el que se encontraban.

Tranquila- dijo el editor en jefe- encontraremos la solución a esto como antes y regresaras con tu nena para cenar.

Regan se sonrió.

……………………………….

Elvis recogió de nuevo su chamarra con la joya brillante mientras esos dos mechas se preparaban para el ataque.

Era impresionante verlos, Dark Hole utilizo a una de las hermanas Colt para abrir fuego contra el tráiler, este solo tuvo que moverse para esquivarlo, con un rápido movimiento de pies logró quitarle la pistola al vaquero, tan rápido que la chica aun no se transformaba cuando cayo al suelo, al ver esto Dark Hole disparo con la otra hermana hiriendo al tráiler en un hombro, pero a éste pareció no afectarle, utilizando la espada hizo un ligero corte en la mano del decepticon haciendo que éste soltara a la segunda hermana, esta al igual que la primera cayó al suelo para después transformarse.

Dark Hole tenía una herida en la mano y el tráiler una en el hombro, cualquiera podría decir que estaban empatados, no era cierto… el decepticon comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente el haber provocado a ese mecha.

Por su parte el tráiler entre cada golpe que daba o esquivaba no dejaba de ver que el humano estuviera a salvo junto con la joya que guardaba.

Dark Hole sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía llegar con Megatron sin la joya o al menos sus fragmentos, no era inteligente provocar la furia del lord decepticon, eso y que quería ver la cara de pocos amigos de Starscream cuando Megatron lo elogiara a él y no al seeker carmesí.

De su arsenal Dark Hole sacó lo que parecía una reata con la que los vaqueros amarran al ganado, la hizo girar sobre él lanzándola contra el tráiler, éste quedó preso; el decepticon apretó un poco el nudo de tal forma que la soga metálica comenzó a marcar la estructura del tráiler.

No cabemos los dos en el mismo pueblo, forastero- dijo Dark Hole apretando más el nudo.

El tráiler pareció dejar de pelear por unos minutos.

Elvis no podía creer que se estuviera dando por vencido.

En ese justo momento, el tráiler aplicó fuerza haciendo que la reata se tensará, con su espada cortó el cable como si realmente hubiera sido una soga.

Dark Hole sólo pudo abrir la boca sin poder articular palabra, el tráiler tomó el extremo de la soga jalando al decepticon, Dark Hole no tuvo tiempo de soltarla, solamente vio como el puño del autobot impactaba su cara.

El decepticon cayo de espaldas, pero con un rápido movimiento de pies se puso una vez más de pie frente a este autobot.

………………………………………………….

Vamos Jazz, vamos- dijo Prowl- tenemos que darle alcance, no es posible que se me vuelva a escapar.

Ya voy hombre, ya voy- decía el porche.

………………………………………………..

Las hermanas Colt también veían sorprendidas como Dark Hole había sido derribado, de pronto una de ellas vio como el humano tenía la chamarra donde estaba guardada la matriz.

Firma máxima a las nueve en punto- le indicó a su hermana.

Ven hombrecito, no te hare daño- dijo la femmebot acercando su mano a donde estaba Elvis.

El chico no perdió tiempo y esquivó el agarre de esa mechatrix.

Lo que no vio venir es que había sido un truco de la segunda hermana para que el chico esquivara a su hermana mientras ésta lo atrapaba por el otro lado.

Gracias humanito, eres muy amable- dijo la femmebot mientras jalaba la matriz.

Elvis trato de no soltarla, pero era imposible que la fuerza de un chico se comparara con la de una mechatrix.

…………………………………………………..

Dark Hole se sobaba la mandíbula adolorido, el puñetazo si que había dolido tanto físicamente como a su maltratado orgullo, ningún gambusino lo trataba de esa manera.

Dark Hole- dijo una hermana

El decepticon se giro.

Firma máxima- dijo enseñando la matriz.

El autobot se detuvo en su siguiente ataque, no quitaba la vista de encima a las femmebot, una con la matriz enseñándola en alto como si se tratara de un trofeo, la otra con el chico preso entre sus manos.

Mis chicas- dijo Dark Hole quitándose el polvo.

No te muevas- dijo una hermana- o lo aplasto.

Elvis forcejeaba sin éxito.

El tráiler bajo las manos cambiando la espada a su forma original.

Listo chicas, a correr- dijo Dark Hole transformándose.

Ambas femmebot asintieron, la hermana que tenía la matriz lanzó la joya al interior de la camioneta lobo para acto seguido transformarse, la hermana que tenía a Elvis lanzó al chico intencionalmente contra la pared opuesta para que se lastimara al impactarla, una vez hecho esto se transformó siendo atrapada por Dark Hole.

El autobot corrió para atrapar al humano, Elvis cayó limpiamente entre sus manos sin lastimarse.

Dark Hole ya se había perdido en la carretera.

……………………………………….

Listo chicas- dijo Dark Hole contento- tenemos el botín, ahora el rancho es nuestro.

Ambas hermanas dieron un grito de triunfo.

Ahora a correr antes de que el sheriff nos alcance, tenemos que llegar al siguiente condado-dijo terminando con un grito vaquero…

………………………………………

El tráiler vio como se alejaba la camioneta lobo. Bajo al humano.

Elvis sentía que él había sido el causante de que ese vaquero escapara, se sentía culpable.

El tráiler se transformó.

Espera- dijo el chico colocándose frente a él- permíteme ayudarte, es mi culpa, yo deje que se llevaran tu joya.

El tráiler no contestó.

Por favor- dijo el chico indicando que podía ser de ayuda.

Es peligroso- dijo el tráiler con una voz como Elvis nunca había escuchado.

Sé cuidarme, no te daré problemas- dijo el chico.

No pondré inocentes en peligro- dijo el tráiler comenzando a moverse.

Al parecer no aceptaría la ayuda del chico.

Elvis pareció decepcionado de que no lo tomará en cuenta ese mecha.

¡Oye!- gritó de pronto Elvis haciendo que el tráiler se detuviera- yo te reparé- dijo mientras tomaba su cinturón con herramientas y una mochila que siempre tenía lista- me debes una ¿sabes?

Y yo te salve, estamos a mano- dijo el tráiler.

Pero perdí tu juguete- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta mientras el tráiler seguía avanzando- hasta que no la encontremos o te ayude a recuperarla no me iré de aquí.

Si hay peligro- dijo el tráiler cerrando la puerta- sin importar lo que a mi me pase, tú tienes que correr y ponerte a salvo, ¿esta bien?

Así lo haré, señor- dijo Elvis abrochando su cinturón de seguridad- ¿cómo te llamas?

Llámame Optimus- dijo el tráiler.

WOW, Optimus, genial- dijo Elvis- yo me llamo Elvis.

Ahora Elvis, tenemos que alcanzar a ese decepticon- dijo Optimus arrancando a toda la velocidad que podía.

………………………………………

Prowl y Jazz llegaron al taller mecánico.

Una vez más se nos escapo- dijo Jazz

No, no es posible, no otra vez- dijo Prowl golpeando el piso con el pie.

Oye, lo encontraremos ¿dónde se puede esconder un decepticon que no lo encontremos?- dijo Jazz de pronto reparo en unas marcas en el suelo- aquí hubo una pelea.

Prowl se acercó a donde estaba su amigo.

Tienes razón, hay energon, alguien se enfrento con nuestro vaquero- dijo el táctico- pero ¿quién?

Pues tuvo que ser alguien muy pesado- dijo Jazz mirando las marcas que dejaron los neumáticos- ¿Quién pudo ser?

Nadie más estaba cerca de aquí- razonó Prowl- todos están con UltraMagnus tratando de darle alcance a ese vaquero.

Sea quien sea, esta detrás de la pista de ese decepticon- dijo Jazz- vamos, tal vez necesite ayuda…

……………………………………………

Listo- dijo Carrigan- una vez más estamos aquí.

La bodega en la que hacía ya tanto tiempo se encontraba Optimus Prime ahora se veía abandonada, el ejército americano la había dejado hacia tiempo y ahora solo mostraba el paso del tiempo con ese estado deplorable.

Si ha estado abandonada- dijo Carrigan bajando de la hummer- ¿Por qué hay marcas de vehículos hechas recientemente?

Decepticons- dijo Regan de manera sombría.

Yo creo que mejor regresamos en la mañana ¿no crees?- preguntó Carrigan con carita inocente.

Regan mostró esa sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba tras la pista de algo importante.

Como que me llamo Regan Fox que no nos vamos, chico- dijo la reportera marcando una vez más por su celular.

Eso es algo que no extrañaba de ti, Fox- dijo Carrigan imaginando que una vez más su auto sufriría daño.

…………………………………………..

Excelente Soundwave- dijo Megatron- al parecer todo estará listo conforme al plan.

¿Cuál plan?- preguntó Starscream metiéndose en la conversación.

Silencio idiota- rugió el lord Decepticon- no quiero que se cometan errores, por eso no estás informado.

Starscream gruñó algo que el señor decepticon afortunadamente no escucho.

Ahora, estaremos listos conforme a tiempo…bueno, tal vez con retraso de unas horas terrestres- dijo el gladiador terminando con una carcajada- nada más digno para un aniversario.

Starscream estaba en blanco, no entendía a que se refería Megatron pero algo era claro, no sería agradable ni para los autobots ni para los humanos…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Return to sender

Ups, lo siento- dijo Regan.

Sé que no lo sientes- dijo Carrigan sobando su mano.

Él y la reportera estaban subiendo por una escalerilla de incendios en un costado de la bodega. No querían hacer ruido y ya que posiblemente ahí se encontraran los decepticons era mejor no entrar por la puerta principal.

Listo- dijo Regan cuando alcanzo el quicio de una ventana.

Genial- dijo Carrigan entrando detrás de ella- un poco más y me rompes una mano.

……………………………………

Optimus avanzaba por la autopista.

Eres muy rápido- dijo Elvis- ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?

El tráiler no contesto.

Oye, yo lo lamento, pero la verdad es que sé que puedo serte de gran ayuda, vamos, no estés molesto- dijo el chico.

No es eso, solamente pensaba- dijo el tráiler- siento que algo no esta bien, lo sé…

……………………………………..

Vamos Prowl- dijo Jazz por un canal de comunicación.

¿Sabes a donde vamos, cierto?- preguntó Prowl.

Jazz reviso las coordenadas que daba su computadora.

Por Primus, es… es donde estuvo Optimus antes- dijo Jazz pero guardo silencio- ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué ahí?

Es como si alguien nos estuvieran utilizando, Megatron nunca ha deseado la matriz- razonaba Prowl- ¿Por qué robarla ahora?, ¿Por qué aprovechar ahora que…?

Que Optimus se ha ido- completo Jazz- Megatron esta planeando algo, algo muy malo…

………………………………………..

Esto esta mal, muy mal- dijo Regan viendo por entre unos contenedores.

Carrigan estaba junto a ella observando todo.

En el interior había varios decepticons trabajando, movían unos tanques contenedores.

SALINA- musitó Regan señalando- tienen SALINA, pero ¿dónde piensan soltarla?

De pronto ambos guardaron silencio, Megatron llegó acompañado de Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker y Skywarp.

Excelente, lleven esos al punto de encuentro, les alcanzaremos cuando Dark Hole llegue- dijo el líder decepticon- por fin, después de todos estos años de aburrimiento, tendremos un ciclo interesante…

…………………………………………..

Dark Hole, reunión en menos de tres clics- dijo una de las hermanas Colt.

Bien, entregaremos el botín- dijo Dark Hole- estoy seguro que Megatron nos recompensara.

La camioneta lobo aumento la velocidad…

……………………………………………

¡Mira Optimus!- señalo Elvis- ahí esta la camioneta, podemos darle alcance.

Conozco ese lugar- dijo Optimus.

El tráiler reconoció el lugar, donde hacía ahora tanto tiempo había estado preso, el lugar donde había sido acusado de una injusticia, donde su nombre había sido mancillado, y finalmente al salir de ahí él, él…

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Elvis- ¿parecía que estabas recordando algo malo?

Recordaba mi pasado- dijo Optimus acelerando- debemos alcanzar a ese decepticon.

…………………………………………

Megatron- informó Soundwave- Dark Hole ha llegado.

Excelente tenemos todo lo que necesitamos ahora- dijo Megatron.

Ven Carrigan- musitó Regan desde su escondite- veamos que esconden…

Megatron, Soundwave y su elite de seekers caminaron a la entrada de la bodega, el resto de los decepticons ya habían partido.

……………………………………………….

Dark Hole llegó a la entrada de la bodega transformándose.

¿La tienes?- rugió Megatron.

La camioneta lobo enseño la matriz.

Excelente- dijo Megatron- entrégala.

Las hermanas Colt observaban la escena, algo andaba mal.

Megatron- dijo Soundwave- firmas autobot se acercan a toda velocidad.

Idiota- rugió Megatron- los trajiste hasta aquí…

Me encargare de ellos- dijo Dark Hole.

¡No le creas Megatron!- intervino Starscream- quiere quedarse con la matriz, no quiere que tus planes se lleven a cabo.

Dark Hole lanzó la matriz a Megatron apuntando a Starscream, los otros dos seekers apuntaron al decepticon, las hermanas Colt apuntaban a los F-15s .

Basta Starscream- dijo Megatron- deja tu paranoia.

Starscream no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

Te digo que estas cometiendo un error, Megatron- dijo el comandante aéreo.

Es una trampa, los autobots nunca perderían tan fácil la preciosa matriz- dijo Starscream.

Dark Hole disparo, los seekers dispararon a su vez, al igual que las hermanas Colt.

¡No dejare que ustedes idiotas arruinen mis planes!- gritó Megatron- Soundwave, encárgate.

El líder decepticon se transformó, Soundwave con la pistola en la mano hizo un disparo de advertencia. Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt detuvieron el fuego, al igual que los otros dos seekers, pero Starscream aprovecho que el vaquero había bajado la guardia para quitarle a Soundwave la pistola y disparar a Dark Hole.

Las hermanas Colt no podían creerlo, el vaquero había caído de espaldas al suelo en muy mal estado, por algo era tan temido el gran Megatron, Dark Hole perdía energon rápidamente.

Starscream idiota- rugió Megatron golpeándolo- ahora tú te harás cargo de esos autobots y ya pagarás por este error…

Soundwave y Megatron se retiraron.

Starscream y los otros dos seekers tuvieron que quedarse ahí para esperar a los autobots…

………………………………………..

Ese demente tiene esa cosa autobot- dijo Carrigan- ¿Qué esta planeando hacer con ella?

No lo sé- dijo Regan- pero si Megatron planeo algo no será agradable, además ahora tendremos que cuidarnos de ese jet rojo, atacar así al decepticon negro…

¡Regan mira!- señalo Carrigan.

No es cierto, no es posible, es… es…- dijo Regan sin poder creerlo.

………………………………………..

El tráiler llegó justo después de que Megatron se fuera, Starscream y los otros seekers se habían esfumado de pronto para el elemento sorpresa.

Baja chico- dijo Optimus.

Elvis vio como había un decepticon caído, y junto a él las hermanas Colt, parecían desconsoladas.

Está herido- dijo Elvis corriendo al decepticon.

Espera chico- dijo Optimus pero no pudo evitar que el humano se alejara.

………………………………………..

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Elvis a las hermanas.

Estas no sabían que hacía ese humano ahí, es más no entendían porque había subido al pecho de Dark Hole.

Starscream- dijo una de las hermanas- le disparo con Megatron.

Tal vez pueda repararlo- dijo Elvis sacando algunas cosas de su mochila y buscando herramientas en su cinturón.

Chico, es un decepticon, no una vil camioneta, ¿Qué puede hacer un simple humano?- dijo la otra hermana.

Tratar de ayudar.

Las hermanas se miraron confundidas.

Si necesitas una de nuestras piezas, por favor sólo pídela- dijo la primera hermana.

Sálvalo- dijo la segunda.

…………………………………..

Regan fue la primera en bajar.

Carrigan corría detrás de ella.

Ambos humanos llegaron a donde estaba el chico trabajando en el decepticon.

Chico ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Carrigan.

¿Sabes mecánica?- preguntó Elvis manchado de energon.

Sé cambiar una llanta ¿te sirve?- preguntó el reportero.

Sube- dijo Elvis sin voltear a mirarlo.

Una de las hermanas Colt levanto a Carrigan para que subiera junto al chico.

Regan miraba con cierto desprecio a esos mechas, el que estaba herido tirado en el suelo, y las femmebots que estaban junto a él. De pronto se dio cuenta de quien se acercaba, no podía creerlo, había regresado, no se había equivocado, no lo había confundido, era él, era… era…

Optimus Prime- dijo Regan con cierto anhelo en la voz.

Carrigan pensó mientras trabajaba junto al chico que no había odio en su voz, como antes se notaba…

Optimus se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que lo dijeran.

Era ella, era la hermana de Kiky, con la melena roja; él también se veía diferente, con ese cambio de apariencia, pero los ojos, esos cristales azules seguían siendo los mismos.

Como que has resucitado- dijo Regan.

Optimus se acercó a ella, hincando una rodilla se agacho para ver a la humana, Regan se acercó con mano temblorosa, Optimus acercó su mano, parecía que Regan iba a tocar el dedo del mecha como la última ocasión que lo vio pero…

¡Idiota!, ¡tantos años!, ¡tanto tiempo!, y ahora ¡llegas tarde!, ¡Megatron se fue!, ¡y se fue a quien sabe donde!, ¡tienen SALINA!, ¡SALINA!- decía la reportera golpeando a Optimus en el dedo con ambas manos.

Elvis había levantado la vista y tenía la boca abierta.

No le hagas caso- dijo Carrigan- es su forma de decir, te extrañe.

………………………………….

Un disparo hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, los seekers en su modo alterno habían abierto fuego contra ellos.

¿Cómo esta el decepticon?- preguntó Optimus.

Creo que detuve la fuga- dijo Elvis- es como cuando se derrama el anticongelante.

Luego les explicas chico- dijo Carrigan- ahora es mejor ponerse a resguardo.

No vamos a poder contra tres seekers- dijo una de las hermanas Colt- si al menos estuviera Dark Hole.

Optimus sacó su rifle apuntando, el disparo rompió la noche.

No podemos perder tiempo con ellos, necesitamos detener a Megatron cueste lo que cueste- dijo Optimus mientras continuaba disparando.

Me… Megatron- dijo Dark Hole reajustando sus sistemas- se… se… dirige…

Se dirigen al puente Kennedy- dijo una de las hermanas Colt.

Optimus dejo de disparar, Regan también se había puesto blanca.

En ese caso ahí es a donde debemos ir- dijo Optimus disparando- ustedes- dijo señalando a las hermanas Colt- cúbranme.

Una de las hermanas se transformo mientras la otra la usaba para distraer a los seekers.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Regan- ¡recuerda que paso en ese puente!

Regan- dijo Optimus, la reportera dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre- detendré a Megatron cueste lo que cueste… pero no pienso morir en esta ocasión, la matriz me regreso por algo estoy seguro…

Como que me llamo Regan Fox- dijo la chica- que te ayudare, ¡pero nada de hacerse el mártir!

Necesitamos algo donde meterlo- dijo Carrigan señalando a Dark Hole que no podía moverse.

Lo tengo- dijo Elvis señalando- miren

Una caja de tráiler estaba junto a la bodega.

Optimus pareció sonreír bajo la careta.

Que listo chico, que listo- dijo el tráiler transformándose.

………………………………………

Vamos, vamos- decía Regan mientras Elvis y Carrigan con las herramientas del chico juntaban la caja con el líder autobot- ¿no pueden apurarse más?

Wow, chico que eres muy listo- dijo Carrigan.

Na, solo se me ocurrió- dijo Elvis.

Listo- gritó Regan- ahora métanlo.

Las hermanas Colt lograron meter en la caja a Dark Hole.

Listo- volvió a gritar Regan- ahora humanos a dentro…

Carrigan, Elvis y ella se metieron en la cabina de Prime.

Las hermanas Colt cerraron la puerta de la caja del tráiler justo a tiempo ya que los seekers continuaban disparando.

Regan se sentó junto a la ventana.

Optimus arranco, los seekers continuaban disparando pero no le importo, ahora lo que debía hacer era darle alcance a Megatron antes de que hiciera algo en contra de la humanidad.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Elvis.

Regan no dejaba de tocar el asiento, como si revisara que no estuviera mojado.

¿yo?- dijo algo apenada- nada, nada en absoluto.

Ya te lo dije Regan- se escuchó la voz de Optimus- estoy bien, deja de hacer eso.

Es mejor asegurarse- dijo Regan descubierta en infraganti- ¿no hay energon en tu lado, verdad?- preguntó tanto a Elvis como a Carrigan.

El chico miro con una ceja levantada al editor en jefe.

Es una larga historia, no intentes entenderla- dijo Carrigan encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Suspicious mind

Una vez más Jazz y Prowl llegaban cuando los demás ya se habían ido.

Tenías razón Prowl, aquí también paso algo malo- dijo Jazz viendo energon derramado

Estaba de pie donde había caído Dark Hole.

Eso no es todo- continuó el porche- mira, las mismas huellas de neumáticos- tocando las marcas en el suelo- es un mecha grande y pesado.

¡No es posible que otra vez escaparan!- dijo frustrado Prowl- vamos Jazz, tenemos que darles alcance.

………………………………………

El celular de Regan sonó.

¡Tanto tiempo y continuas con la marcha imperial!- dijo Carrigan.

No molestes a los clásicos- dijo Regan contestando- Regan, ajá, sí, mmh, tienes razón, mmmh no, no creo, bueno, mmmh sí, mmmh, no, ¿cómo que la dejaste dormir hasta tarde? Mmmh, bueno ese es un buen argumento, mmmh consentidor, arigato Haru kun, si yo también…

¿Y bien?- preguntó Carrigan-¿nuevas pistas?, ¿nueva evidencia?, ¿qué?

Solamente era Haru- dijo Regan como si nada- al parecer alguien…

Decepticons- dijo emocionado Carrigan.

¡Deja terminar!- interrumpió a su vez Regan- alguien argh, le quitas el suspenso, ok, si eran decepticon, ¡quita esa cara de triunfo!- Carrigan murmuro algo-como decía los decepticons han sido reportados últimamente por el puente Kennedy con contenedores grandes, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

En ese lugar están guardando SALINA- dijo Carrigan pensando- pero ¿Por qué ahí?, ¿Por qué no en otro lugar?

……………………………………..

Los seeker seguían disparando.

¿Qué no va a venir el apoyo?- preguntó Regan- ¿no van a venir tus amigos?

Optimus no contestó.

¡no me digas que otra vez viniste solo!- gritó Regan

Miren- dijo Elvis señalando por al espejo retrovisor- ¡tenemos compañía!

Que raro- dijo Carrigan tratando de recordar- sé que esa patrulla ya la he visto antes, ¿mmmh?

¡Autobots!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Carrigan y Regan.

………………………………………

Jazz y Prowl por fin habían dado alcance a Optimus.

Antes de que pudiera cualquiera de los dos mechas decir algo, Thundercracker y Skywarp centraron su atención en ellos.

No podemos permitir que escape ese ¿trailer?- dijo Jazz.

Si nos tranformamos perderemos tiempo- razonaba Prowl- si no nos defendemos estaremos perdidos.

Vamos Prowl- dijo Jazz- tienes que decidir… y rápido…

………………………………….

¿No se defienden?, ¿Por qué?- se preguntó Carrigan.

Quieren darnos alcance- dijo Elvis- pero… ¿Por qué?

Es como si no supieran que es usted- dijo Carrigan.

No saben que soy yo- dijo Optimus- si me detengo Megatron nos llevara la delantera, si no me detengo ellos trataran de alcanzarme y los seekers…

No te detengas- dijo Elvis- comunícate con tus amigos como puedas,- el chico abrió la ventanilla

¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo Regan de manera nerviosa- ¡no! Eso es peligroso, solo eres un niño.

¡Voy a cumplir dieciséis en verano, señora!- dijo molesto Elvis.

¡Señora!- Regan tenía herido el orgullo- mira niñito, no estás en posición.

¡Déjalo Fox!- Carrigan se unió a la pelea- si el chico tiene una idea.

¡Pero es un niño!- gruño Regan- ¿es que acaso pones en peligro una vez más a un niño, Optimus?

Elvis no espero a que los "adultos" continuaran esa discusión, se salió por la ventanilla subiendo al techo de la cabina, para después saltar a la caja del tráiler, mientras Optimus seguía su avance y Starscream continuaba disparando, Elvis iba a gatas hacia la parte de atrás de la caja…

Optimus entendió que era lo que el chico planeaba.

Autobots- dijo por un canal de comunicación- no repelan fuego enemigo, solamente traten de alcanzar la caja… es bueno verlos, amigos…

……………………………………………..

Jazz y Prowl no podían creerlo, mientras esos dos seekers continuaban con el ataque, intentando detenerlos, un canal de comunicación en una frecuencia prácticamente olvidada se abrió de pronto y una voz que pensaron nunca más oír se hizo escuchar.

¿Será una trampa?- se preguntó Prowl.

Jazz acelero, él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

Espera Jazz, espera- dijo Prowl.

Pero el porche no lo escuchó, había acelerado más, ya podía ver prácticamente frente a él la caja del tráiler…

……………………………………………..

Elvis llegó a la parte de atrás, golpeó con su mano la puerta.

Abran, abran- gritó tratándose de hacer escuchar entre los disparos seeker.

Una de las hermanas abrió mientras con la otra apuntaba a Starscream.

El chico se metió.

¿Ahora que paso humanito? No hemos llegado- dijo la hermana cubriendo su avance.

Dark Hole estaba apoyado contra la pared de la caja.

Tenemos que bajar la rampa- dijo Elvis mientras con otra herramienta de su cinturón y una llave de tuercas se ponía en la orilla de la caja.

La caja se movió peligrosamente cuando Starscream prácticamente le dio en una esquina –afortunadamente contraria a Elvis- el chico estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero la hermana que estaba en modo alterno hasta ese momento se transformo sujetando al chico para que no cayera.

Gracias- dijo Elvis mientras continuaba trabajando con su llave de tuercas.

Fue un placer humanito- dijo la femmebot.

Dark Hole se sonrió obligándose a si mismo a acercarse a la entrada de la caja.

La otra hermana lo vio, pero no podía dejar de cubrir a su hermana y al chico humano.

El decepticon sacó otra arma de su arsenal ayudando a la hermana a cubrirlos, debían admitir que el vaquero tenía buena puntería aun para estar herido.

Starscream pareció pensar mejor una nueva estrategia ya que de momento se replegó un poco…

……………………………….

Darle alcance, darle alcance- era lo único que pensaba Jazz.

Tenía de frente la caja, solamente tenía que…¡un momento! Las femmebot del vaquero estaban ahí y ¿tenían un humano con ellas?

Ya decía yo que era una trampa- dijo Prowl por otro canal de comunicación.

Jazz enfocó mejor.

No Prowl- dijo el porche- mira ¡lo están protegiendo!

¿y desde cuando los decepticons hacen eso?- se escuchó la voz de Prowl.

Creo que desde ahora- dijo Jazz dando el ultimo acelere.

Las hermanas se hicieron a un lado, el porche utilizo la rampa para meterse hasta el fondo, una suerte que se transformara antes o hubiera pegado dolorosamente contra la pared.

Una vez transformado se dirigió a la entrada a dar apoyo a los otros.

……………………………….

Ahora solo faltaba que Prowl entrara, el táctico tenía problemas para quitarse de encima a Thundercracker y Skywarp, Starscream había regresado su atención a la caja del tráiler.

Vamos Prowl, vamos- lo animaba Jazz.

Disparen a los seekers- decía Dark Hole se sentía mareado.

La hermana Colt que estaba junto a él lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Jazz.

Megatron le disparo- dijo Elvis- está de nuestro lado.

Jazz parecía no creerlo al principio pero la mirada del chico indicaba que no había porque dudar.

Vamos Prowl, aquí necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo el porche mirando como su amigo no lograba quitarse de encima a los seekers.

De pronto.

¿Qué planea hacer?, ¿qué…?- dijo la otra hermana Colt- ¡todos atrás!

………………………………

Prowl sabía que si se transformaba y se quedaba peleando, aunque fuera bueno terminaría cayendo contra esos tres seekers, si continuaba a esa velocidad no les daría alcance, se le ocurrió una idea suicida.

Acelero a tal punto que parecía perdería el control en modo alterno, una vez que lo hizo se transformó y con el impulso que llevaba se dejo derrapar, una suerte que la rampa estuviera abajo ya que la utilizo para subir a la caja derrapando, justo cuando la hermana Colt grito que se movieran Prowl entró llevándoselos a todos en su barrida.

Los seekers parecieron confundidos, no esperaban que el táctico hiciera ese movimiento.

…………………………………….

Hombre, eso fue monstruoso- dijo Jazz- y a la vez tuvo estilo…

¡Quítate de encima!- gritó una de las hermanas Colt, la que tenía en alto a Elvis para que no sufriera daño.

¡Tus alas puerta!- gritó la otra- ¡me estas clavando las alas puertas en el…!

¿Tienen en cuenta que estoy herido?- se quejo Dark Hole.

Decepticons tenían que ser para quejarse- dijo Prowl moviéndose para salir de ese atorradero.

………………………………………

¿Les damos caza Starscream?- preguntó por un canal de comunicación Thundercracker.

No, ya hicimos suficiente- dijo el comandante aéreo- que el señor omnipotente se haga cargo…

¡Genial!- intervino Skywarp- ahora a disfrutar la fiesta.

……………………………………..

Los que iban en el interior de la caja no pudieron menos que dar un respiro cuando los tres F-15 se alejaron de ahí al menos de momento.

………………………………………

Ahora- dijo Jazz sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared- creo que tienen mucho que contar…

Las hermanas Colt, Dark Hole y Elvis se miraron. Esos dos autobots imponían y no solo era por el hecho de parecer molestos.

…………………………………….

Lo lograron- dijo Carrigan viendo por la ventanilla- esos seekers se han ido.

No puedo creer que lo hicieras- dijo Regan- eso fue una actitud irresponsable, pusiste en riesgo a ese chico lo mismo que, que con… que con…

NO- se defendió por primera vez Optimus- no fue lo mismo que con Kiky…

¡No digas su nombre!- rugió Regan.

Odio estar en medio- se quejo Carrigan.

¡NO!- dijo a su vez Optimus- no me acuses de un accidente, sabes que no pondría en riesgo a los humanos, y menos a los pequeños…

Regan se sintió como una tonta, se suponía que ya lo estaba superando.

Perdona- se disculpó la reportera- lo que pasa es que tengo miedo- realmente lo sentía- tengo miedo de que esos decepticons liberen SALINA en algún ataque a gran escala, tengo miedo de que vuelva a estar en medio de una de esas batallas, y jo, que diablos, tengo miedo de que una vez más te volvamos a perder.

El silencio se hizo incómodo.

No… no… no quiero perderte de nuevo de esa forma- dijo Regan- odio a los mechas solo traen problemas, pero, ¡pero recordar el opaco de tus ojos en esa ocasión!, ¡el dolor en tu voz!, ¡tu energon corriendo!- Regan se llevo las manos a la cara- ¡promete que no te expondrás a lo idiota de nuevo!

Optimus no contestó

¡Promételo!- rugió Regan.

Hemos llegado- fue lo único que contestó Optimus…

…………………………………….

¡Hombre!, ¿seguros?, ¿no están mintiendo?- preguntó Jazz con el visor brillando de emoción- ¿ha vuelto?, ¡y yo lo llame mecha pesado y grande!

Tranquilo Jazz puede ser una trampa- dijo Prowl mirando de reojo al decepticon.

Dark Hole parecía sonreír con la actitud del Porche, éste realmente se había emocionado al escuchar que Optimus había regresado.

¡Tenemos que informar a los demás!- dijo Jazz.

En ese momento el tráiler se detuvo.

Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Prowl abriendo la puerta para salir.

……………………………….

Carrigan y Regan salieron del interior de Optimus.

El líder autobot se tranformó.

Jazz y los demás salieron a su vez justo para ver como el tráiler se transformaba, era increíble verlo, ahí de pie una vez más, ahí donde hacía tanto tiempo había caído…

Era imponente como siempre lo había sido y ahora con esas flamas adornando su pecho, Jazz no dudo en acercarse.

¿Optimus?- preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Jazz- dijo el líder autobot.

Jazz sonreía abiertamente, tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo sin él, y ahora cuando las cosas parecían estar peor que nunca para los autobots él regresaba, para ayudarles como siempre lo había hecho…

Prowl que dudaba un poco al principio, sólo ver esos ópticos azules una vez más supo que no había trampas, que no había ningún peligro.

Señor- dijo cuadrándose frente a Optimus.

Amigo mío-dijo Optimus sin dejar de sonreír bajo la careta- olvida los formalismos.

Este nuevo Optimus parecía más relajado.

Informen a Ultra Magnus- dijo Optimus- necesitaremos ayuda… un poco de energon y mucha suerte…

Optimus Prime había regresado, el enfrentamiento con los decepticons estaba muy cerca…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Trouble

Megatron- llamó Soundwave.

El líder decepticon observaba las aguas que corrían debajo del puente, ¿Qué pasaba por el procesador del gladiador en esos momentos?

El alba no tardaría en despuntar, dicen que la oscuridad es mayor antes de que amanezca, es cierto, y ese día la humanidad vería el preludio de su destrucción.

Informe, Soundwave- dijo Megatron sin dejar de ver las aguas.

Tenemos compañía, firmas autobot detectadas- dijo la grabadora.

Solamente fracasos, Starscream- murmuró el líder decepticon regresando su atención a la realidad- Soundwave que todos estén listos, al amanecer este insignificante planeta sentirá el poder decepticon.

…………………………………..

¿Cuál es tu designación, decepticon?- preguntó Optimus Prime.

Mi nombre es Dark Hole- contestó el vaquero, parecía estar mejor, al menos ya podía mantenerse en pie.

¿y sus nombres?- preguntó ahora a las hermanas Colt.

Hermanas Colt- contestaron ellas.

¿y como se distinguen entre ustedes?- intervino Elvis.

Como hermana- dijo una de las mechatrix.

¿No tienen otro nombre?- preguntó una vez más el chico.

Ambas femmebtos negaron con la cabeza.

En ese caso, tú eres Priscila- dijo el chico señalando a una de las hermanas- y tú- a la otra- Lisa Mary.

¿Priscila?, ¿Lisa Mary?- dijo Regan con una sonrisa burlona- ¿no te falto Elvis?

Yo me llamo Elvis- contestó el chico.

¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!- gritó Regan- ¡se acabo me largo!

La reportera dio un paso cuando una explosión los hizo ponerse alertas.

Por eso digo que me quedo- corrigió Regan poniéndose detrás de Jazz

……………………………………………..

Megatron no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban… Optimus Prime estaba ahí de pie.

Y no se veía como la última ocasión, ese último encuentro había sido decepcionante, ahora el tráiler se veía diferente.

Llegas tarde Optimus- dijo el gladiador- para ser correctos seis años terrestre tarde…

¡Entrega la matriz Megatron!- retó Optimus.

Parecía como si esos dos mechas estuvieran disfrutando el momento.

¿Esto?- preguntó inocentemente Megatron llevándose la mano a la matriz que colgaba de una cadena sobre su pecho- NO

¿Qué planeas hojalatero?, nos tienes en tus manos- dijo Optimus.

Jazz y Prowl se dieron cuenta de que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo.

No soy tan idiota Prime, no te diré que planeo, descúbrelo tú mismo- dijo el líder decepticon

……………………………………….

Ultra Magnus había recibido el mensaje de Prowl de que necesitarían refuerzos en el puente Kennedy, el nuevo Prime se movilizó lo más rápido que podía…

…………………………………………

Regan, mira- dijo Carrigan señalando.

No es posible- dijo Regan.

En la base del puente estaban sujetos todos los contenedores que Regan y su compañero habían visto en la bodega, era lógico imaginar que en su interior se encontraba SALINA.

No es cierto- dijo de pronto Regan comprendiendo todo- la van a soltar en las aguas, si esa cosa es transportada por la corriente llegara hasta el mar…

Llegara a todas partes- dijo con temor Carrigan- no habrá forma de detenerla.

Si la hay- dijo Optimus- deteniendo a Megatron.

Megatron continuaba viendo al líder autobot.

Escucha Megatron- dijo Optimus- tú y yo, la pelea que te debía, uno de los dos quedara en pie y el otro caerá.

Prime sabemos el resultado- dijo el gladiador pero parecía aceptar- ¿el premio?

La cabeza del otro- dijo Optimus.

Hecho- contestó al momento Megatron.

Un momento Megatron, aun no has ganado- dijo Optimus preparándose para el encuentro.

Prime, ya gane desde antes que llegarás- dijo el gladiador avanzando hacia donde estaba Optimus…

……………………………………………

Optimus no puedes enfrentarte a él- dijo Jazz- sabes que hará trampa, siempre la hace.

Optimus debes esperar a que llegue Ultra Magnus- dijo Prowl- no vas a creer que los demás decepticons se van a sentar a ver como peleas con Megatron ¿cierto?

Optimus prometiste no te expondrías a lo idiota- dijo Regan molesta.

¿Es la única alternativa?- preguntó Elvis.

Basta todos ustedes- gritó Carrigan llamando la atención de todos hasta de los tres decepticons- uno es Optimus Prime, dos, tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacer que esa cosa no caiga al agua y tres, que ese Megatron nunca podrá contra el gran Optimus Prime.

Oh cállate transformer fan- rugió Regan- pero tienes razón. Optimus gana tiempo pero no te arriesgues demasiado.

…………………………………………..

¡Ya fue demasiado Prime!, ¿vas a pelear o no?- preguntó Megatron apuntando con su cañón.

Disparo, Optimus rodó por el suelo apuntando a su vez con su rifle, Megatron sonreía.

Eso imagine- dijo el gladiador.

Después mientras los decepticons contemplaban a su líder pelear con ese nuevo Optimus Prime ambos mechas hicieron algo que no hacían en mucho tiempo, se despojaron de sus armas para tener una pelea a puño limpio.

……………………………………………

Esa era la distracción que necesitaban, las hermanas Colt y los humanos corrieron hacia uno de los extremos del puente para tratar de hacer que de alguna forma la SALINA no fuera liberada.

Dark Hole junto con Jazz y Prowl se quedaron muy cerca de donde Megatron y Optimus estaban peleando por si el líder decepticon planeaba hacer una de sus acostumbradas trampas.

………………………………………….

La pelea era exquisita, como en los viejos años, antes de que los humanos intervinieran, antes de que cayeran en el planeta Tierra, los golpes resonaban en las estructuras metálicas, las abolladuras en sus cuerpos no se hicieron esperar, el energon corría delicadamente en los puños plateados y azules.

Los ópticos rojos y azules brillaban no por la furia de la pelea, sino por la delicia del combate, en esos momentos ambos mechas, ambos colosos peleaban no por detener al contrincante sino por la simple satisfacción de un combate como no tenían en vorns.

Megatron habría pagado por este momento con creces durante los últimos seis años terrestres, ya estaba aburrido de que Ultra Magnus y los demás continuaran lloriqueando la pérdida de Optimus, por fin, después de tanto el gladiador tenía un encuentro como el que realmente merecía.

Optimus sabía que Primus lo había regresado por algo importante, que el que hubieran perdido la matriz de liderazgo y que regresara en una nueva estructura era por algo, pero de momento este era un placer personal, era un momento único, en el último combate Megatron lo había azotado, lo había golpeado y había intentado dispararle como en otras batallas, pero en ese momento la debilidad física, la agonía no le permitían defenderse.

Esa batalla inconclusa ahora se llevaba a cabo y ambos mechas estaban complacidos con su respectivo rival.

……………………………………………..

Jazz y Prowl miraban con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo la batalla, ambos miembros de la elite autobot recordaban el estado de Optimus hacía ya tanto tiempo, recordaban como había sufrido como su cuerpo se negaba a continuar funcionando como su chispa pidió un descanso con ese fuera de línea definitivo. Y ahora, después de pensar nunca más volver a verlo lo tenían una vez más de frente, era Optimus y a la vez ya no era el mismo.

Este Optimus era más rápido, más ágil, era como si en el momento de traerlo de regreso la matriz hubiera decidido que le quitaría un peso de encima.

Hasta Megatron se daba cuenta, no era como pelear con el antiguo Prime que se preocupaba porque sus hombres no salieran lastimados, el Prime que pregonaba los ideales de justicia, libertad y todas esas abominaciones que los decepticons odiaban, este nuevo Optimus podía darse el lujo de disfrutar esta batalla… era una lástima exterminarlo; pero, a la vez el gladiador estaba feliz, estaba contento y complacido de que le brindara semejante espectáculo y satisfacción para poder terminar con él arrancándole su chispa con sus propias manos.

…………………………………………………………..

Otro golpe de Optimus hizo que Megatron cayera al suelo, pero con un rápido movimiento de pies el mecha plateado se puso de pie, Optimus fue recibido con una patada del decepticon, no se detendrían ambos disfrutaban de la pelea pero estaban concientes de que tendrían que terminar.

Optimus sabía que tenía que ganar tiempo y quitarle la matriz a Megatron, el líder decepticon sabía que tenía que eliminar a Optimus.

En un momento dado, ambos quedaron enfrascados en probar las fuerzas del adversario, no se movían ni un milímetro, las articulaciones de las manos de ambos mechas protestaban por el incremento en fuerza por cada parte y a la vez, pese al dolor físico, pese a los protocolos liberados en sus respectivos procesadores ninguno de ellos cedía terreno al otro.

Optimus tenía rasguñada la careta, Megatron tenía un ligero corte en el casco ¡que demonios! Aunque sus estructuras no lo soportaran, aunque sus cuerpos cayeran rendidos, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, ninguno de los dos abandonaría esa batalla.

………………………………..

¡Qué aburrido!- se quejó Starscream- y lo peor es que debemos esperar para ver que es lo que realmente planea el señor omnipotente.

El comandante aéreo observaba todo desde el otro lado del puente junto con los otros dos seekers, lamentablemente él era el único aburrido, ya que tanto Thundercracker como Skywarp no podían dejar de admirar ese encuentro que recordaba a los antiguos gladiadores cybertronianos.

………………………………….

En un momento dado, ambos mechas fueron rechazados por la energía acumulada, separándose en contra de su voluntad, ambos jadeaban cansinamente, ¡Wow! Que encuentro tan sorprendente, las estructuras de ambos colosos temblaban ligeramente por el esfuerzo físico, pero ellos parecían no notarlo, lo disfrutaban tanto que no había como separarlos, como detenerlos, haberlo simplemente pensarlo habría sido una ofensa y una clara invitación para que le volaran al atrevido la cabeza.

……………………………………

El sonido de la caravana autobot regreso a ambos mechas a la realidad, tenían que terminar con ese enfrentamiento, estaban en guerra, cada uno peleaba por creencias diferentes, era el momento de que solo uno de los dos se mantuviera en pie.

Megatron giro rápidamente para tomar su cañón que descansaba en el piso.

Optimus dio un saltó hacia atrás para sujetar con su mano derecha su rifle.

Una vez que tuvieron cada uno sus respectivas armas, se lanzaron abiertamente contra el rival, los cañones brillaron, los presentes estaban a la expectativa, los dos colosos se encontraron en medio de esa improvisada arena.

Optimus apuntaba al pecho de Megatron con su rifle, el coloso de plata apuntaba con el cañón de su brazo el pecho adornado con las flamas de Optimus, en ese momento una o dos chispas se extinguirían.

………………………………..

Jazz y Prowl gritaron algo, tratando de hacer cambiar de idea a Optimus.

……………………………….

Los ótpicos azules brillaron con ese brillo que solamente podía poseer el gran, el único Optimus Prime…

……………………………….

Megatron nunca antes había tenido el brillo infernal y a la vez tan atrayente que estaba mostrando en esa batalla, en sus ópticos carmesí se leía algo que ninguno de sus hombres hubiera podido descifrar.

………………………………….

Ambos mechas jalaron sus gatillos al mismo tiempo.

El grito que escapo de todos los vocalizadores rompió el silencio.

Regan no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, y aun así sus ojos no la engañaban, al igual que los otros dos humanos…

…………………………………

El sonido de ambas cargas acalló a toda la gritería, ambos mechas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

That´s all right, mama

Ultra Magnus junto con todos los demás llegaron en el momento de ver a esos dos pelear, no podían creerlo ¿era una broma? No, era real, Optimus había regresado y ahora estaba peleando con Megatron.

Ironhide no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el disparo de ambas armas se escuchó, fue una horrible jugarreta del destino, llegar, verlo pelear para después verlo caer.

Primus ¿cuántas veces debían ver eso?

………………………………………..

Starscream se puso de pie, ahora sí eso había llamado su atención, con un poco de suerte Megatron se habría eliminado a si mismo por su estupidez…

…………………………………………

Jazz, Prowl y hasta el mismo Dark Hole no podían creer que así terminará ese combate, no era posible que esos dos guerreros de tiempos ancestrales cayeran de esa forma.

Era lógico pensar que finalmente esos dos terminarían eliminándose mutuamente, pero, a la vez no era posible que sucediera tan pronto.

……………………………………………

Las hermanas Colt tuvieron que agarrar al pequeño humano que ya intentaba correr a donde estaban los dos mechas caídos.

Carrigan no podía creer que el regreso de Optimus hubiera sido tan corto.

Le dije que no se arriesgara, le dije que no se arriesgara- repetía Regan con una extraña mezcla de reclamo y miedo…

…………………………………………….

Ratchet- ordeno Ultra Magnus- tal vez aun puedas hacer algo.

El médico autobot apenas iba a acercarse cuando…

…………………………………………….

Todos miraban a la expectativa, algunos decepticons pensando en que iba a ser de ellos sin Megatron, otros pensando que la pelea no podía haber terminado de esa forma, todos quedaron atónitos con lo que siguió.

Lentamente ambos mechas comenzaron a moverse.

Prime, eres un idiota- dijo Megatron- ¿sin valor para eliminarme?

Megatron, ¿tanto a cambiado tu puntería?- preguntó Optimus- perdiste hojalatero.

Megatron se llevo una mano al cuello, Optimus mostraba la matriz, en ese último movimiento había arrancado la cadena que tenía el gladiador.

Megatron tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo, Optimus en el derecho, esos dos habían cambiado en el último minuto donde dispararían, la satisfacción del combate era más que suficiente, ya tendrían tiempo de eliminar al contrario…

………………………………………………..

¡Yo quería que se mataran mutuamente!- gruñó Starscream.

Thundercracker y Skywarp sólo se encogieron de hombros.

……………………………………………….

Se acabo el tiempo fuera, Prime- dijo Megatron- ¡Decepticons ataquen!

……………………………………………….

Jazz ya venía venir esa traición, Prowl apuntaba con su arma al coloso de plata.

Dark Hole no sabía de que lado ponerse, sabia que su "lealtad" estaba con Megatron, pero pensar que Starscream le había disparado, mmmh, de momento se quedaba neutral…

Ultra Magnus no iba a permitir que esos decepticons acabaran con su hermano, se puso a su lado.

Es bueno verte, Optimus- dijo el mecha azul.

Optimus asintió.

Da la orden- dijo el tráiler- eres el líder.

No, tú eres el Prime, siempre lo has sido- dijo Ultra Magnus.

Optimus sonrió bajo la careta.

¡Autobots, debemos detener a los decepticons!- gritó Optimus

No era necesario que lo pidiera, solamente verlo, solamente escucharlo, sus hombres hicieron lo que él pedía, por fin, después de tanto, una verdadera pelea entre ellos se llevaba a cabo.

Nadie iba a admitirlo nunca, ni en ese momento, ni en los vorns venideros, pero todos sabían que eso era algo que habían estado esperando…

………………………………………

Optimus tenía la matriz en la mano, le quitó la cadena mientras sus hombres avanzaban para enfrentar a los decepticons, pero, cosa extraña, en el momento en que quiso guardarla en el compartimiento de su pecho, la matriz se negaba a entrar ¿por qué? Se preguntaba Optimus.

No tuvo tiempo de entender porque, Megatron ya estaba disparando con su cañón.

Lo único que pudo hacer Optimus fue proteger la matriz, él era su guardián y mientras su chispa brillara no dejaría que Megatron la tuviera de nuevo entre sus manos.

……………………………………..

Bien, está bien, está bien- decía Carrigan.

Vamos transformer fan- dijo Regan- tenemos que hacer que de alguna forma estas cosas no vayan a caer al agua.

¿pero cómo?- preguntó Elvis- no podemos tocarlas, y no podemos…

Nosotras sí- dijo una de las hermanas Colt- vamos Priscila.

La femmebot se coloco del lado libre del puente, para descolgarse a donde estaban los contenedores.

De acuerdo Lisa Mary- dijo la otra ayudando a su hermana imitando sus movimientos.

Chico- dijo Regan- no vuelvas a ponerles nombre a esos mechas… ¡entiendan que no son sus mascotas!

………………………………………

Autobots, decepticons, cada uno era movido por diferentes razones en esa batalla, sin importar cual fuera su bando todos esos mechas se entregaban al fragor del combate como si fuera la última pelea que fueran a tener.

Sus líderes se habían lucido minutos antes, después de esa demostración de fuerza se sentían más que motivados para hacer su mejor papel en esa pelea.

Los grupos gestalt se habían unido, la élite demostraba porque eran los mejores en Cybertron y en la Tierra.

Cada uno de los soldados que intervenían en ese combate se lucían ante los demás, era demostrar porque cada uno de ellos ocupaba el lugar que tenía.

Starscream nunca aceptaría que el señor omnipotente se luciera más que él, además ya estaba harto de escucharlo decir que por su culpa, no había tenido hacía años terrestres su enfrentamiento con Prime, un errorcito, un disparo a un puente, un bloque de concreto que cae, un Prime que muere y ya tiene uno para escuchar la misma canción por ciclos interminables.

No, en ese momento el comandante aéreo junto con sus otros dos camaradas del aire se lucían a su vez, no por Megatron, no por el control decepticon –en ese momento- sino para acallar por fin, el odioso vocalizador de Megatron…

……………………………………………

Mientras la batalla tomaba tintes cada vez más rojos como la naciente alba, Dark Hole se dio cuenta de que las hermanas Colt continuaban ayudando a los humanos, eso entre las filas decepticons era traición y él lo sabía, pero a la vez sabía que era la forma en que las mechatrix daban las gracias a los humanos, en especial al chico que habían encontrado en ese taller mecánico por haberlo salvado.

No importa si eres autobot o decepticon ciertas deudas no pueden quedar olvidadas, además él era un vaquero y como tal tenía que devolver el favor, estaba en deuda.

Entre la confusión de la pelea terminó acercándose a donde estaban los humanos y sus chicas…

……………………………………………

El poderoso Devastator hizo su aparición como cabía esperar, vaya que por fin Prowl se estaba luciendo, después de haber tenido el orgullo herido por perder la matriz, por haber perdido a ese decepticon vaquero y de no haberse podido encargar de los seekers en la autopista, por fin estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades, demostrando porque era el táctico, porque era el segundo de Optimus Prime.

Jazz estaba dando apoyo a Mirage, a Blaster y a todo aquel compañero que lo necesitara, vio como Prowl le hacía frente a Devastator y como el imponente gestalt trataba de aplastarlo, el porche se sonrió, su amigo no necesitaba ayuda, solamente ver como tenía levantadas las alas puertas era signo inequívoco que tenía todo bajo control.

Hombre, que ya necesitábamos esto- dijo el buen Jazz mientras disparaba contra los seekers que sobrevolaban.

……………………………………………

Hasta que por fin tenemos una buena fiesta, ¿no Screamer?- dijo Skywarp animadamente.

Cállate Warp- gruñó Starscream.

…………………………………………………..

Megatron una vez más estaba peleando contra Optimus, ahora el enfrentamiento ya no era como el anterior, ya no podían darse el gusto de tomarse su tiempo, ahora era destruir al rival sin miramientos, sin pérdida de tiempo.

Cada uno sabía que movimiento dar, como hacer que el otro perdiera terreno, no en vano se conocían y se habían enfrentado desde hacía tanto…

…………………………………………………

Devastator cayó pesadamente haciendo que todos los mechas que lo formaban se separaran, Prowl tenía tal sonrisa de satisfacción por su obra que nadie podía borrársela, por fin, después de haber cometido errores por fin, hacía su trabajo como él sabía.

Sabes que te luciste a propósito, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jazz llegando al lado de su amigo.

Yo nunca haría eso- dijo Prowl.

Jazz sabía que mentía.

Un disparo por cuenta de Starscream hizo que esos dos dejaran su conversación para después.

…………………………………………..

Optimus logró quitarse de encima a Megatron.

Ríndete Megatron- amenazó Optimus con su rifle en la cabeza de Megatron- has perdido.

No, Prime- dijo el líder decepticon- tengo una carta a mi favor.

Optimus no dejaba de apuntar, pero su chispa le decía que tuviera cuidado.

¿Recuerdas este puente?- preguntó Megatron poniéndose de pie- ah sí, sé que lo recuerdas ¿cómo olvidarlo no? Bueno pues este infeliz puente me quito hace años mi victoria…

Optimus no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

¡No has visto lo que esos despreciables humanos han hecho a tu memoria!- rugió Megatron.

Sin darse cuenta estaba soltando su plan, como siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

¡Se han burlado en sus celebraciones cada año terrestre!, pero ahhhhh, esos humanos pagaran, siempre sintiendo que tienen el control de sus míseras vidas- dijo Megatron- soltare SALINA y por fin, esas escorias, esas basuras, tendrán el dolor que tanto evitan….

Optimus sólo pensó que los Regan y los otros dos humanos estaban en esa parte, que era peligroso, él ya había visto lo que SALINA podía provocar, tenía que hacer algo, tenía…

………………………………………….

¡Starscream!- rugió Megatron.

………………………………………….

El comandante aéreo era famoso por su puntería, y por hacer rabiar a Megatron, una vez más había hecho gala de ambas cosas a la vez.

El seeker había disparado en contra de Optimus, un golpe a traición, el líder autobot recibió el impacto en la espalda, el energon comenzó a correr por su estructura, bañando el metal de color azul.

No era posible, una vez más su suerte era dictada por un cruel juego del destino a manos de ese mismo seeker.

Optimus hinco una rodilla en tierra apoyándose en el rifle.

………………………………………………..

Bufón, pagarás por esto- gruño Megatron apuntando con su rifle.

Starscream recibió un disaparo que daño uno de los propulsores, era mejor de momento una vez más alejarse de la batalla.

El comandante aéreo sabía que eso le traería problemas una vez que regresarán al Némesis pero viendo la oportunidad no pudo desaprovecharla.

………………………………………………

Soundwave- transmitió Megatron- libera SALINA.

……………………………………………..

Deben bajar de ahí- ordeno Dark Hole llegando a donde las hermanas y los humanos se encontraban.

Lo siento, tenemos que evitar que esa cosa se libere- dijo Regan.

Megatron no lo permitirá están en riesgo- dijo Dark Hole.

Vamos, no hemos podido liberar ningún contenedor- dijo Carrigan.

En ese momento el característico clic de un detonador se dejo escuchar.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitarlo, una vez más una parte del puente Kennedy se vino a bajo, las hermanas Colt evitaron que Carrigan y Regan cayeran a esas aguas envenenadas por el juguete decepticon.

Dark Hole también de un salto atrapo al pequeño humano para que no tuviera un doloroso final.

……………………………………..

Todos los presentes en esa lucha se dieron un momento de tregua cuando el derrumbe del puente se dejo escuchar, tanto autobots como decepticons observaban el resultado de los explosivos colocados por Soundwave, una belleza y una tragedia dependiendo quien fuera el que emitiera el comentario.

……………………………………

Optimus sabía lo que pasaría ahora que esa cosa corría por las aguas…

Perdiste Prime, ¿no te cansas de perder siempre?- retó Megatron terminando con su acostumbrada carcajada.

Esto no ha acabado, Megatron- dijo Optimus poniéndose en pie, sus sistemas indicaban daño de consideración en su espalda.

Ya acabo Prime, solo que no quieres darte cuenta- dijo Megatron una vez más retando la paciencia de Optimus con esas carcajadas demenciales.

………………………………………..

Regan sabía que todo estaba perdido, que habían fallado, que los autobots no podrían evitar la tragedia que venía, sólo podía pensar en su hija, no quería que ella sufriera lo que ya antes el primer hijo de Haru había pasado, se abrazo a la mano que la tenía sujeta.

La mechatrix no entendía el comportamiento de esa humana que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos su odio contra los mechas, sabía que lo que había pasado en ese puente era el principio del fin.

El alba despuntaría en cualquier momento, la noche daría paso a un día lleno de dolor y sufrimiento y nadie podría evitarlo…

……………………………………….

Optimus no lo pensó dos veces, empujando a Megatron, de un clavado se sumergió en las aguas.

Ninguno de sus hombres, o los hombres de Megatron, o hasta el mismo gladiador hubieran imaginado esas acciones del líder autobot.

Te has vuelto loco Prime, nada en este mundo puede evitar que SALINA haga su trabajo- gritó Megatron a las burbujeantes aguas donde Optimus se había zambullido.

………………………………………….

El energon en su espalda seguía corriendo, recordaba esa sensación de que el agua lo hundiera, recordaba el dolor en la misma sección de su estructura hacia ya tanto tiempo, recordaba como en aquellos lejanos momentos ese había sido el preámbulo para que su chispa se extinguiera, ahora no pasaría lo mismo, se lo repetía con insistencia, el agua a su alrededor se veía negra, no tanto por las sombras de la noche que en cualquier momento comenzarían a alejarse sino por el componente químico que las ensuciaba en esos momentos.

Tanta oscuridad, tanta pena, tanto dolor había sido liberado por Megatron para hacer pagar a los humanos por alguna tontería… tenía que hacer algo, y en ese momento lo supo, por eso había sido regresado a este mundo, por eso la matriz se había negado a ser guardada y protegida, la joya sabía que tenía que ser usada.

Optimus la tomó con ambas manos, la miro unos minutos.

"Ilumina nuestras tinieblas" pensó el tráiler.

El seguro de la matriz fue liberado, el resplandor en un comienzo débil aumento cada vez más y más y más hasta que todo alrededor de Prime se volvió brillante.

……………………………………………

En el exterior, todos los presentes pudieron observar como primero las aguas eran negras y en el momento en que los rayos del sol bañaron las aguas tiñéndolas de dorado, este dorado se hizo más brillante no a causa del astro sino por la acción de la noble matriz de liderazgo.

No era necesario ser un erudito para saber que los decepticons habían fallado en sus planes en esta ocasión aunque debían admitir que habían estado muy cerca.

………………………………………….

No puedo creerlo- dijo Jazz- lo logró, Optimus lo logró.

Prowl asintió.

Megatron gruñó algo, pero al parecer no estaba tan frustrado o hubiera ordenado en ese preciso momento la aniquilación de todos esos patéticos autobots.

Decepticons retirada- ordeno.

Ninguno de sus hombres se atrevió a contradecirle.

¿Dónde está Optimus?- preguntó de pronto Ultra Magnus

No ha salido del agua- dijo Ironhide.

Antes de que alguien más hiciera algo, Jazz y Prowl se lanzaron a esas doradas aguas, no les agradaba eso de que Optimus no hubiera salido aún…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Love me tender

Love me tender

Se sumergieron en un mar de aguas doradas, Prowl y Jazz estaban desconcertados, las aguas debajo del puente Kennedy no recordaban fueran tan profundas, y esa luminosidad tampoco era natural, si había sido todo causa de la matriz hasta para ellos era desconcertante.

………………………………….

Las hermanas Colt junto con Dark Hole bajaron a los humanos, Regan no tardo tiempo en correr a la orilla donde todos los mechas de la élite autobot miraban que sucedía allá abajo.

Regan llegó junto a Perceptor.

……………………………………

No, no había duda, Optimus no estaba, no aparecía por ninguna parte, era como si esa luminosidad lo hubiera absorbido, Prowl buscaba infructuosamente, no quería creer que el regreso de Optimus había sido una ilusión.

Jazz tampoco abandonaba la búsqueda, pero era como si la matriz y Optimus hubieran desaparecido.

Estaban a punto de subir a la superficie una vez más cuando lo vieron…

…………………………………

No pudo haber muerto ¿verdad?- preguntó Elvis junto a la camioneta lobo.

Ese sheriff era impresionante- dijo Dark Hole- como hay pocos en este condado…

No, no pudo pasar de nuevo, no pudo- dijo Carrigan rogando no lo hubieran perdido de nuevo.

Típico- musitó Regan- una vez más se sacrifico- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro- como odio a los mechas.

…………………………………

Ironhide caminaba de un lado a otro, Hound también se veía nervioso, pero el que peor se encontraba era Ultra Magnus, primero había fallado como líder temporal, perdiendo la matriz, sin adivinar los planes de Megatron, dejándose derrotar por ese decepticon que ahora estaba junto a ellos y finalmente sin poderle dar el apoyo necesario a Optimus ¿se podía ser más inútil?

¡Miren ahí!- gritó de pronto Ironhide…

………………………………..

Sus ópticos no podían creerlo en un principio, pero era cierto, en esa luminosidad, en esas ahora cálidas aguas, alguien más estaba junto a ellos.

No era fácil de distinguirla ya que era una sola con ese brillo, después conforme sus ópticos se acostumbraron a tal brillantes, lo vieron claramente, Optimus había cambiado sus colores a un dorado tan intenso como el brillo de la misma matriz.

……………………………………

Todo era luz donde se encontraba, sabía que había evitado que SALINA se propagara por las aguas terrestres, ahora la pregunta era ¿era el momento de regresar?

"No"- contestó una voz a su pregunta- "te he regresado para que guíes a los autobots, para que detengan a los decepticons y protejan a la raza humana al igual que a todas las criaturas sensibles del Universo…"

La libertad es un derecho que tienen todos los seres sensibles- pensó Optimus.

"Por eso eres el guardián de la matriz"

Así como la había escuchado la voz guardo silencio, Optimus pudo sentir como es luz poco a poco iba aminorando…

……………………………………

Jazz fue el primero en acercarse, no sabía si debía tocarlo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí abajo.

Puso su mano en el brazo de Optimus, al momento la luz se apago dejando solo el brillo natural que tienen las aguas a tempranas horas de la mañana.

El brillo regreso a la matriz, ésta se cerró de nuevo en ese seguro. Optimus regreso a sus colores originales, la matriz descansaba en sus manos.

……………………………….

Encendió los ópticos y lo primero que vio fue el visor de Jazz, Prowl estaba a su lado, sabía que estaban en las aguas, sin soltar la matriz les indicó que subieran.

………………………………….

El brillo dorado había desaparecido al momento en que Ironhide señalo, Optimus y los otros dos autobots aparecieron chorreantes.

El grito de triunfo de toda la armada se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la mañana, los humanos saltaron, la misma Regan no pudo evitarlo y termino abrazando a Carrigan y dándole un beso a Elvis en la mejilla.

……………………………….

Optimus subió por si solo a la orilla del puente, no tenía ningún rasguño, extrañamente todas sus heridas se habían reparado.

Guardo la matriz en su pecho, la calidez de la joya lo lleno como no había sentido en mucho tiempo…

Optimus es bueno ver que estás bien- dijo Ultra Magnus.

Lo hiciste bien en mi ausencia- dijo Optimus poniendo su mano en el hombro del mecha azul.

Prefiero no volver a tener el puesto en mucho tiempo- dijo Ultra Magnus con una sonrisa.

¡Nos salvaste una vez más!, ¡eres un héroe!- gritaba Carrigan- wow, solo esperen a que presente la nota.

Mi nota- dijo Regan- no creas que he olvidado que es mí nota, chico.

Yo solo me conformo con saber que estás bien, que bueno que recuperaste tu joya- dijo Elvis- imagino que ahora es un adiós, ¿cierto?

Pues, puedes quedarte un tiempo conmigo- dijo Regan- a Haru kun y a mi no nos molestaría tener visitas, je, mientras no haya más transformers de por medio.

Hablando de eso- dijo Jazz señalando- Optimus ¿qué haremos con ellos?

Ah de nosotros no se preocupen- dijo Dark Hole acomodando el sombrero- si regresamos con Megatron nos acusan de traidores, si regresamos tengo que dispararle a Starscream y los otros dos seekers se enfrentarían en un duelo contra mis chicas y yo, si nos quedamos con ustedes tendríamos que portarnos bien, y eso no es algo que hagamos en el rancho… Además tengo una deuda con el muchacho.

Puedes quedarte conmigo si lo deseas- dijo Elvis- siempre he querido una lobo, además me agradan Lisa Mary y Priscila cuando no intentan aplastarme.

Ah, sólo seguíamos órdenes de Megatron- dijo Lisa Mary algo apenada- además me agradas humanito.

Sí también a mi, además te debemos el nombre- dijo Priscila.

Una pregunta- dijo Carrigan de pronto- no había conocido un transformer que hablara como vaquero ¿Por qué eres un vaquero, verdad?

Dark Hole abrió su pecho sacando un pequeño disco, tan pequeño que era del tamaño del que usan los humanos.

¿El bueno, el malo y el feo?- preguntó Carrigan cuando el decepticon lo puso en su mano.

Exacto, las hermanas Colt y yo fuimos creados por los constructicons y programados por Soundwave pero- explicaba Dark Hole- usaron un modelo terrestre, una camioneta lobo, al darnos forma no tomaron en cuenta que ese dvd estaba dentro, así que los protocolos decepticons y la información de esa película se mezclaron y para llenar los espacios causados por la mezcla la red global hizo el resto, así que sé de memoria todos los westerns humanos ¿contesta tu pregunta?

Lo merezco por preguntar- dijo Carrigan entregando el disco.

……………………………………………………….

Los autobots regresaron a su base, Elvis se fue en Dark Hole junto con las hermanas Colt, Carrigan no pudo evitar subirse a Jazz, la tentación era muy grande.

El privilegio de Regan fue que el gran Optimus Prime la llevara a su casa…

……………………………………………………….

En estos años- dijo Regan viendo distraídamente por la ventana, como cada vez que no encontraba el valor de hablar de frente- el mundo ha cambiado.

Lo imagino- dijo Optimus- Regan no podía prometerte no ponerme en riesgo, mi responsabilidad es evitar que inocentes salgan lastimados sin importar lo que a mi me pase.

Ya lo sé, y sé que no podré cambiar eso en tu programación- dijo la reportera- odio a los transformers, son unos mártires puritanos.

¿Preferirías a los decepticons?- preguntó Optimus.

Quien te haya traído de regreso recibirá ciertas quejas de mi parte, te trajo con una personalidad muy chistosita…- dijo la reportera- hemos llegado.

………………………………………………………..

La residencia Matsumoto era enorme, imponente; Optimus nunca hubiera imaginado que la pequeña Regan que jugaba con su hermanita Kiky en una pequeña casa de los suburbios terminaría en una propiedad de esa extensión.

Regan bajo del trailer. Al momento Optimus se transformó.

La puerta principal se abrió, del interior salieron Matsumoto con la pequeña Aky de la mano, la pequeña estaba vestida con un kimono de color blanco con unas flores de cerezo rosa bordadas, entre sus bracitos llevaba un Optimus Prime de peluche.

La humanidad te convirtió en una marca- dijo Regan pensando que Optimus vería el juguete de su hija- es lo que hacen con los héroes…

Optimus veía al empresario japonés y su hija acercarse, pero no veía el peluche, lo que más llamo la atención del líder autobot era la pequeña, tan semejante a quien había partido hacia ya tanto tiempo, la misma cabellera escarlata que las hermanas compartían, la misma sonrisa, cierto que las facciones eran un poco diferente, pero en esencia era ella, era la pequeña…

Kiky- musitó Optimus.

Regan no dijo nada, solamente los más allegados sabían que su hija era prácticamente una copia de su hermana.

Vamos Aky chan- dijo Haru- ve con mamá…

La pequeña corrió con su madre, tanto Optimus como Haru veían como Regan abrazaba a su hija, la besaba tiernamente y la hacía girar un poco en el aire.

De pronto la pequeña reparo en el transformer que estaba junto a su madre, era él, era su héroe, era…

Optimus Prime- dijo la pequeña con los ojos muy abiertos.

Regan sonrió, Matsumoto había llegado a su lado.

Optimus Prime, esta es mi pequeña Aky chan, eres su héroe- dijo Regan.

Irónico, los padres no podían ocultar que por uno o por otro motivo odiaban a los transformers en especial a Optimus y sin embargo, habían permitido que su hija creyera en ellos, que el líder autobot fuera su héroe, al fin y al cabo los ideales autobots eran lo mejor que podían inculcarle a su niña.

Optimus hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y acercó su mano, no sabía si Regan permitiría que la pequeña subiera, Regan se sonrió era lo que Optimus siempre hacía con su hermanita, primero pedía permiso a Regan para después subir a la pequeña Kiky para tenerla a la altura de su cara.

La reportera giro para ver a Haru, el yakuza afirmo con la cabeza, Regan permitió que su hijita subiera con Optimus.

…………………………………………..

Era un sueño hecho realidad para la pequeña Aky chan. Estaba muy alto pero sabía que no corría riesgo, Optimus Prime era su héroe y su héroe estaba ahí solamente para ella…

Eres muy grande- dijo la pequeña.

Y tú muy bonita- dijo Optimus, mirándola con sus ópticos azules.

Mamá siempre me habla de ti, también papá- dijo la pequeña abrazada al pulgar de Optimus.

Optimus la acercó más a su cara, y la pequeña hizo algo que agrado al gran mecha, algo por lo que realmente valía la pena arriesgar la chispa en la lucha contra los decepticons.

Gracias Optimus- dijo la pequeña- yo siempre he creído en ti.

Optimus no dijo nada, solamente dejo que la pequeña se recargara en su careta…

Había regresado, tenía el apoyo de sus hombres, de sus amigos, nuevos aliados; aun podía creer en la esperanza, en la fe, esa pequeña demostraba que su lucha no era una causa perdida, por eso lo había regresado la matriz, la humanidad lo necesitaba, los autobots lo necesitaban, la misma matriz de liderazgo lo reconocía como su guardián y portador…

Optimus sólo apago los ópticos disfrutando la sensación del tacto de la pequeña…

Rery chan- dijo Matsumoto

¿Sí Haru kun?- preguntó Regan abrazada a su esposo.

Ni una palabra de esto- dijo el empresario japonés.

Por supuesto, debo conservar las apariencias- dijo Regan con una sonrisa…

Los cromas de Optimus brillaban como nunca con la luz de la mañana, era como si un poco de ese dorado, de esa luz, de esa brillantez de la matriz se hubieran quedado en él…

Es bueno estar de regreso- pensó Optimus.

Fin.


End file.
